


Time Moves Us Closer

by ayaxroses



Category: TRICKSTER - 江戸川乱歩「少年探偵団」より | Trickster: From Edogawa Ranpo's "The Boy Detectives Club" (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Love, Fluff and Humor, Gay Detective Boyfriends in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shounen-ai, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: "Kobayashi and him were held together here by their promise, a promise where Hansaki would find a way to kill him. Or perhaps….by finding a way to make him want to live."A fluffy Kobayashi x Hanasaki story. The energetic Hansaki has been pining terribly after the young immortal boy and begins to wonder how long he'll be able to stay sincere to his promise.{Pairings}KobayashixHanasaki shounen-ai. Additional mentions of Inoue/Katsuda and mentions of Akachi/20 faces.





	1. A Simple Start

Time Moves Us Closer

* * *

"That's- kinda _cute_ …" Kensuke Hanasaki laughed, the embodiment of his affection standing right before him not so amused. It was the last time he was going to voice his frustrations towards the other, if that's how things would be resolved. Or so he told himself. He just wanted Hanasaki to know how irritating it was when he was ignored by the orange-clad teenager.

Careless laughter and a near irrational desire to pursue left the invulnerable and immortal silver-blond boy completely flustered. "Just shut up," He clicked his tongue for what would be the 20th time that morning, before turning on his heel and into the adjacent room, before he left the laughing brunette behind.

Sure he was glad the guy wasn't ignoring him, and despite his best efforts and smile crept upon his lips as his eyes met Hanasaki's glimmering orbs, and it felt too late. Still he clicked his tongue, as if to protest he was still frustrated.

An arm fell under the brunette's stomach, lying right on his lap as he controlled himself enough to wish Kobayashi a "See ya later," before bursting out into another fit of laughter. Honestly he had felt so bad, and wanted nothing more than to apologize for those things he said to his friends, to Kobayashi especially, and after all he was the one who dragged him into the Boys Detective Club.

His emotions got the best of him like a little kid, and he had fallen right into 20 Faces trap. For all the horrible things he had done, the last thing he was expecting was to be the one rescued, to be forgiven and completely loved, flaws and all.

He wanted to make up for everything, but leave it to Kensuke to let his emotions stir him up, and for Kobayashi's admission to leave him into a fluttering mess of laughter.

" _Next time don't ignore me,_ I thought for the longest time having you shut up for a day and focus on killing me would give me relief. But then you go out of your way to ignore everyone here, get yourself kidnapped and make me come rescue you. Don't look away from me anymore! Don't you remember your promise!? Damn you really are an idiot.."

"Don't look away…" Kensuke muttered in a trance like state, a hand holding his cheek as he worked to compose himself. If it was anyone else, that line may have given him hope. For Kobayashi, he knew the intentions. Still it couldn't help but to keep the brunette stirring, and for his heart to race further at the implications.

It seemed no amount of logic could replace the fond, almost melting smile on Kensuke's face. The teenager sighed, "Kobayashi…", only ticking himself off further for how completely fond his voice sounded; it was more honest than he felt. He leaned back against a desk in their office, waiting, and willing himself to calm down. It was times like these being an adrenaline junkie proved to annoy himself

"So you gonna finally tell him or should I?", a deeper near exasperated voice, snapped the younger boy out of his thoughts.

"Akechi?! Wh-why would I? Tell who what?", Kensuke could only reply, nearly falling back, and onto his rear being startled. The energetic brunette attempted a foolhardy laugh, head tilted back and all as he composed himself. "You gotta stop sneaking up on me,"

Akechi sighed, "Come on kid, get up. I taught you better than that, and you know exactly who I'm talking about…" the detective smirked, seeing a flushed look upon the younger boy's face who quickly sprung to his feet. "Really, did you think you were fooling anyone with how you act around him? Dragging him back here and all but begging him to join and work with you? So you planning on telling Kobayashi soon or what?"

"Telling Kobayashi?" the brunette broke out into a wide grin, before faltering as he noticed the darkened gaze from his mentor. "What would I need to tell that guy?!"

"Nothing much," Akachi grinned, his tone wicked as he glanced pointedly at his protege, a smirk forming on his lips. _"Just that you want to screw him."_

"E-excuse me?!" Hanasaki gasped out, cheeks flushed terribly pink as he sputtered, unable to form an audible retort to that, "I do not! When have I ever acted like that. We're not all like you!" he spat out.

"Alright fine, you probably want to add in the emotional stuff in there too and talk about how you have been dying to be his boyfriend...and go on and on..." Akechi trailed on, eyes shining mischievously as he made suggestive motions with his fingers and opened fist, earning a deeper blush from Kobayashi, it was just too much for the teen. The young brunette groaned. "Just stop."

"Yes boss, this is getting a bit inappropriate, for the work room, isn't it," called out a new voice, which was revealed to be Inoue Ryo who had been sitting and waiting rather patiently at his work desk. "Come on, our Hanasaki is too young and naive to care about relationships, at this point anyway."

The brunette only huffed, glaring at Inoue, who he assumed would be a little more helpful with this situation.

Akechi shook his head, "And here I thought you were too strict and irritable, but it seems Katsuda has been taking care of that problem," Inoue responded with a loud huff, before glancing over his files on his computer screen.

"See kid, I already have one of you with a boyfriend here, and it's not gonna make much of a difference if you and the immortal hook-up right?" he joked, earning a groan from both Inoue and Hanasaki simultaneously. "As long as you do your job right, we'll have no problems. Besides it'll save us from seeing you so distracted pining after him, every time he so much as leaves the office."

Hanasaki sighed dramatically, head hanging back, as he looked to Inoue for some form of help. To which Inoue only sighed, "Just focus on the task at hand Hansaki, we don't have time to worry about these other matters."

The brunette nodded, hands folded and held behind his head, "Yeah, yeah the new mission...I know got it, and besides," he murmured a tone far more unsure than he expected, "Suppose I did feel that way, Kobayashi wants more than anything to die, so I'd just be going nowhere…" his last words were barely above a whisper.

Akechi shook his head, turning towards Hanasaki and leaning down to breathe out a few words to Hanasaki, ruffling the boy's messy brunette hair with affection. "Don't be too sure of yourself, Hansaki. That boy cares about you a lot more than he'd like to admit…"

With those parting words, Akechi walked past the young teenager, presumably back to his own work desk, to look over whatever new cases they were met with. The words did nothing to calm his nerves.

If anything it just encouraged him towards a goal he should never meet. Kobayashi and him were held together here by their promise, a promise where Hanasaki would find a way to kill him. Or perhaps….by finding a way to make him want to live.

* * *

To be continued….?

A/N: So this is a rather short chapter, but I appreciate any likes, favorites, bookmarks, comments-reviews etc. on fanfiction or a03  version. Let me know what you'd like to see next, or if you'd read any further at all. haha Thanks for your time!!!!


	2. Valentine's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have caught up with the current anime and feel terribly sad for our poor precious characters. I may delve into the more canon-serious moments in future chapters but in honor of the holiday and just to lighten the fandom mood this will be an alternative light and happy chapter. With a mini Valentine's date in which neither of the boys admit it is in fact a date.
> 
> Edited as of 4-25-17

**_Valentine's Day Special_ **

A/N: I have caught up with the current anime and feel terribly sad for our poor precious characters. I may delve into the more canon-serious moments in future chapters but in honor of the holiday and just to lighten the fandom mood this will be an alternative light and happy chapter. With a mini Valentine's date in which neither of the boys admit it is in fact a date.

* * *

 

 

Hanasaki, wanted more than anything, to just be done already. To rush down the hill, infiltrate the coffee shop and just catch the idiot stalker they've been after.

But the repercussions, of slacking off like that, would have Noro and Inoue lecturing his ears off. And Akechi looking down at him for being a _"damn kid"_ ,a phrase that used to not bother him.

But he had just came back recently into the group, after being rescued from 20 faces and letting everyone pick up his slack. So now he supposed he could play by the rules a bit.

Hanasaki was loved here, and fortunate enough to be loved at home _and_ at the detective club.

But he couldn't hold back the guilt and couldn't blame them for having him do minor stakeouts, and even then not as often. He was required to see his school counselor more often, than the chance he got to work with the boys detective club. It was essentially his probation...from going off on his own again last mission.

These particular lover quarrels were the most simple yet aggravating. 

He couldn't understand it, or more relate in the slightest. Stalkers. He knew well enough in his business, this is what humans were like, inherently selfish and after their own desires. Or after what they believe to be inherently theirs, people would do anything. Even at the cost of scaring their object of affection half to death. What with sending their client threatening letters and all.

The feelings their target had must have risen from some form of jealousy and a desire to be connected again, but had turned into so much more. Enough to get the boys detective club involved, and for their client to be scared from relationships for quite some time.

It didn't help their target had such an innocent facade. Being a petite and baby faced redhead girl, anyone would walk by on a street without a care in the world. Looks could be deceiving...

"Did you catch sight of your target, lover boy?" Noro mused, her voice breaking through his thoughts alongside of the loud squeaking

The brunette winced, holding the communication device further from his ear. "Come on, not you too.." he sighed out, as if it wasn't bad enough Akechi lectured him about "finally" getting Kobayashi as a boyfriend.

"Well to be fair, I'm almost positive I knew before Akechi, no matter what he tells you. And definitely before Inoue, who I'm certain is still in denial..." Noro mentioned matter-of-factly.

"Great, so has my apparent _"private life"_ been a conversation starter in the NEET hacker world as well?" Kensuke Hanasaki asked, leaning back against a tree trunk upon the hill, from where he was scouting.

"I resent that _NEET_ , remark." Noro all but screeched out from the speakers, "I do have quite a busy schedule you know. I just can't help but want to see my friend a little happy, and finally get a boyfriend alright?"

Hanasaki sighed out, pinching the communicator between his index finger and thumb, "Well gee thanks... are you sure you haven't just been playing those visual novels again."

"I can neither confirm or deny that statement," Noro answered bemused, "But what's obvious is obvious... and you gotta admit having Kobayashi actually want to be around is a little longer couldn't hurt." She noted hearing Kensuke exhale, as he brushed his fingers through his hair. 

"I guess I just want him happy", Hanasaki began, his tone lowering as he noted their target's current activity, and apparent note taking.

The brunette retracted the device from his ear, as the soft high pitched voice chimed into his ear. "Come on Noro don't 'aww' at me. I'm not a kid and I'm being serious. If him dying is the only way then that's all I can do. I'll find the way to Fulfill his request.." he confessed solemnly, bidding a farewell to the conversation as he heard Inoue's blatant "Hanasaki! You are paying attention out there, right??!"

"Yeah yeah..Alright, I see her lingering around the shop again, no sign of our clients though.. wouldn't it be better if I'd just head down there already?" He had asked before flinching away and holding out his smartphone communicator to hear a screeching sound.

"No! This is the problem with you adrenaline junkies you never know when to take it easy!", Noro sighed out, falling back against the large pink workout ball she had been sitting.

* * *

The mission had gone by with relative success, he collected a lot of information for the client, but that was all he could do. Or all he was told to do.

Still he supposed it was a better distraction than spending the day cooped up and listening to Akechi's words, who as of this week had been showing up less and less. His few visits by had only been to tease him about his so called 'crush' on Kobayashi, and he rarely talked about himself. Often he chose to dodge questions altogether. Kensuke didn't press forward. The stress Akechi from twenty faces constantly about was enough, and he wasn't going to add on more.

Besides, Kensuke wasn't in quite the right state of mind.He couldn't keep his head out of the clouds. And he couldn't help but let his blue eyes wander longer and longer over Kobayashi.

"Alright, fine you can have a bite" Kobayashi said in a sigh, placing his chopsticks over the bowl of pasta he had been indulging in for so long. He trailed his red eyes over the hyperactive brunette, and gestured to him waving his hand over to the partially uneaten bowl of food.

"No,no I'm fine really," Hansaki waved the gesture off. He had honestly thought about it for some time though, but the desire didn't stem from some basic hunger. It was just a stupid thought really...Sharing food with Kobayashi, that slight satisfaction brought out of essentially...indirectly kissi- the brunette shook his head feverishly. "Ah, right well I do appreciate the gesture but I'm fine, you enjoy that..." he explained, attempting to look away, with his face completely flustered a cherry red.

If he kept going that route his mind would fill him with stupid cliche images...his hand brushing against Kobayashi. Actually feeling that skinship contact, and seeing how Kobayashi felt...one day. One of these days. He would make it happen. Kensuke held a hand under his chin and leaned back against the back of the couch the silver haired boy was sitting on. 

If he could have only a little more time...with Kobayashi or even somehow manage to get the one track minded teenager to genuinely want to be with him, well then he'd happily do whatever it takes. The brunette would gladly buy Kobayashi as much of his favorite foods as he likes, or even learn to cook from the family butler...and the image was too ridiculous, far too domestic for either of them and yet still slightly alluring. "Ahhhn," Hanasaki groaned quite audibly, placing a hand over his eyelids as he leaned back against the flat surface of the couch.

"What's wrong with you now?" Kobayashi sighed out,eyes piercing into him as he finally took his last bite and placed the paper basket onto the counter top.

It took far too long for the young brunette to finish his thoughts. Eyes still closed as he answered, blinking as he noticed the silver haired teenager only get closer. "I'm just realizing I'm an idiot..." he trailed off upon hearing his senior detectives voice.

"You're just now realizing that?" Inoue asked casually before adding on a, "I guess that saves Katsud and I, quite a bit of explaining...that's good to know", the grey-blue haired male glanced up with bemused green eyes, before proceeding to shifting through several yellow files upon his desk.

" _Yeah, Yeah, ha ha...I get it alread_ y," Hanasaki added dryly, peering his eyes over to the raven haired detective and missing the fact Kobayashi was right before him, eyeing him curiously. "Well, that's just great you and Katsuda will have all the more time to be an overbearing power couple, and do whatever you two do..." Hanasaki added on with a cheeky grin spreading from ear to ear.

However, there was no blushing or stumbling over words, or staring off. _Damn._ Kensuke thought. 

Inoue replied straight faced as always, "I'll have you know I do take my work here, very seriously."

Hanasaki sighed at the answer, "Yeah but outside of your work..." he attempted before being shot down with a glare from Inoue.

"What happens outside of my work life is my own personal business, and it hasn't interfered with my assignments, unlike someone I know", the oldest member of the team countered.

Hanasaki rolled his eyes looking pointedly at his senior, "Com'n Inoue,, You're no fun like this..." Seriously Akechi got a reaction from him but leave it to Inoue to stay so stubbornly serious.

He was already back to sipping from his cup of coffee and looking at the computer screen before Inoue added, "If being 'no fun' means getting our assigned tasks done I have no problem with it"

The brunette responded by childishly sticking his tongue out. Although it didn't faze him as ridiculous as he heard a meek, higher toned laugh come from near him.

"You're really an idiot..." the silver haired immortal continued to laugh, even holding onto his sides for good measure.

Yes it was at his expense, but Hanasaki couldn't help himself from that god awful feeling smile that seemed to melt down his face, and here he was just laughing along with him.

If he could keep this innocent moment going forever, he would. There was something so light and breathtaking at the way Kobayashi's laugh came out. It was soft, and more than easy. yet rather endearing. It drew the explosive character that was Kensuke Hanasaki, into him completely.

Hanasaki could feel the blood rushing up to his face, and his lips parted slightly. His eyes gazed upon the other male right before him, and he swore he would become helpless to that laugh. He was in far too deep.

They would have a client likely coming in shortly, but for this moment...we'll Hanasaki just _wanted it to last._

* * *

It was February 14th and aside from the occasional ex-lovers cases and some even coming in requesting serenades (which Inoue promptly ignored), it was rather calm. Simple stakeouts, information gathering and talking with new clients was what the day consisted of. It was a breath of fresh air.

"Well don't you look nice for your big date today," Hanasaki grinned, with a plastered smile and starry eyes. He stepped closer to the larger built and older male, with a cheeky glint in his eyes as he curved his index fingers and thumbs to make a messy heart shape. 

Still he only received an un-amused expression from the older male. "I don't know what is so entertaining about others personal lives, but if it'll get you to be quiet about it. Yes, Katsuda and I are in a relationship. I don't believe I've ever kept it a secret." Inoue responded before typing up an email to their last client. He winced his eyes shut, and held a hand to his temple, as he glanced at the forming grin on his friend's face. 

"I knew it!" Hanasaki cheered, raising his hand into a fist in the air. "It must be nice having your boyfriend around to help!!~"

"Hanasaki-" Inoue breathed out, gritting his teeth for a moment before turning to the younger male with a pointed glare, that all but read to "stop talking". But to the older male's sanity, it seemed that wouldn't happen for long.

Despite the way Hanasaki's voice failed to falter out of an over-joyous tone, his were shaking just a bit. His lips curve south.

Out of the corner of his eyes Kensuke noticed the object of his confusion standing at the door, "So are we done now?" Kobayashi asked montone, and looked right at Inoue.

"Yes, you're free to leave. Good work today Kobayashi", the grey-blue, haired male waved the boy off and with a nod watched him head out the door.

"H-hey, Kobayashi", Hanasaki started, great why did he have to lose his cool right now.

The silver haired teen turned on his heel and glanced back at the brunette, his eyelids fluttered and he waited still and expectant.

Hansaki gulped, he could feel himself losing his nerve and that's something that shouldn't happen to him. His walls weren't built to break down so easily. So he returned in a cheesy toothy grin. "Wait up for me okay?!", Kensuke asked as he placed his palms flat together, holding them up in a prayer like fashion.

Kobayashi blinked several times, eyes widening a bit before nodding, "Sure, whatever." He had turned away and out through the lift before either of his coworkers could notice the fluorescent pink sprayed upon his cheeks.

The brunette teenager watched him thoroughly, well past the time the elevator closed behind him.

Inoue shook his head, holding both sides of a stack of paper up, before lightly tapping them against the desk and slotting the pages together into a neater pile. "You should get going, and please try not to get yourself too caught up in what Akechi advised. You're far too young to even think of dating now." He informed, matter-of-factly, turning the wheels around his chair to maneuver over to a cabinet where he shelved the various files.

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about," The brunette grinned playfully, and gave his older friend a thumbs up.

"And it should stay that way, your only focus at your age should be your studies and work." Inoue reprimanded, turning back towards the younger male and gripping onto his wrist. "Alright..."

"I'm only three years younger." Hanasaki pointed out.

"Three years can cause a lot of changes. Not to mention the mental aging gap between us." He jested, immediately feeling the brunette pull away from his grasp, looking quite irritated.

The younger male's expression hardened, and his lips remained in more sturdy pout.

Inoue gave a half smile, before turning to look down at his watch. It would be almost time, "You don't want to rush into everything . And get yourself hurt, again and again" his words were meant to be scolding, but his tone was quite softened and his eyes cast forward, glimmering in a way that seemed to show sincerity.

Hanasaki hung his head down, it's not as though he assumed everything would work out perfectly but hearing that again made him feel despondent. "Alright I get it...Counselor Inoue," he mumbled out, letting his hand clench onto the desk to regain a sense of clarity and optimism. He wouldn't give up on Kobayashi.

His blue eyes turned toward Inoue, and he found himself curious and all together knowing gleam in his eyes. "So is he coming here for you soon?"

"Yes," Inoue only confirmed about to maneuver himself over towards their front entrance before being stopped by an all too curious brunette in orange.

Hanasaki found himself pacing backwards to keep in eye contact and have the conversation going. "So are you two lovebirds going somewhere special? Any... date recommends?" Hanasaki sounded all too eager but the latter did leave him fumbling with the collar of his orange jumpsuit.

Inoue shut the top screen of the laptop down, effectively putting the computer into sleep mode. He glanced at the clock, and rolled his eyes at his younger friend. "Hanasaki, you're gonna find yourself late for your own meetup arn't you?" Inoue had asked nonchalantly, his eyes closed as he sighed out.

There was no doubt Hanasaki Kensuke still had that goofy grin on his face. "There you go again being far too serious for your own good. But I'm curious was he your...first..."the brunette paused, the words feeling trapped in his throat, at least lost enough to come out stuttered and mumbled. First what? Kiss? Love? Boyfriend? Time? All of them seemed far to telling but he settled for a messy, "first person you liked..."

Inoue eyed him curiously, taking some pity on the rather melancholy teenager. "Yes," he stated as blankly as possible but he couldn't deny the pink flush upon his cheeks.

Hanasaki smiled sincerely and the answer seemed to encourage a sputtering of questions, each word he found his tone brightening with. "S-so your first..boyfriend" he had started out simple enough, "And kiss? Did you fall in love strictly at 18 or was it a little before that-you should be honest right? How about the first time you two-"

And the pity Inoue felt before was shattered he cleared his threat, "Now that! Is something we are never discussing. EVer. And should be as far away from your mind until you're at least my age. For you until you're at lteast 30!" Inoue's eyebrows furrowed together as he reprimanded his junior. He rubbed at his temples with his forefingers and thumb, "Now move along, you shouldn't keep your friend waiting that long."

Friend right... why was he suddenly feeling disappointed it wasn't like it was in anyway false...and not nearly as bad as Akechi put it...but still it stung that bit. And he wasn't sure why he was getting his hopes up or why his legs seemed to move shakily forward, his mind filled with the silver haired wonder in images that wouldn't stop. "Uh. Right?! See you later!" He waved energetically before he found his body moving him forward, despite his nerves, it all felt so necessary.

"Be careful. Hanasaki," the black haired male called out earning a soft smile from the younger member.

* * *

Inoue felt himself blessed to have a few minutes to organize and look over his flustered expression. It wasn't as though things were so different over these past few months. He and Katsuda would still be themselves after all. Yet, he couldn't deny the thundering pounds of his heartbeat. It felt like  his heart was beating against his rib-cage.

Not entirely bad but uncomfortable. Both he and Katsuda were boyfriends now so there was no reason to be feeling so immature.

The sound of the elevators beeping made him still in his motions a hand nervously brushed through his hair, as he did his best to move further away from the door. He wasn't so eager and impatient to be doing such things.

 Katsuda came out from the door with a gorgeous brown eyes that contrasted brilliantly with a soft white hue. "I'm sorry I'm late," Katsuda apologized in a serious tone, bowing his head slightly. " I shouldn't have kept you waiting too long, my folks just needed some help at home and-"

"No that's quite alright, Katsuda. I'm glad you're here." Inoue confessed, pink staining his cheeks, horribly but he couldn't care less. He adored the way Shota's eyes glimmered and light up with a spark, reminiscent of when they were on their early cases together.

" _God. I love you._ You know that right?" Katusda, spoke out breathlessly, easing into to bend over and press his forehead against Inoue's, indulging in the soft whimper that grazed out from his lips. The detective's right hand man would never admit to it of course, which made it that more alluring. It was something, the messy haired brunette longed to hear, for honestly longer than he'd like to admit. Yet, now he could have this all to himself. This vulnerable side of Ryo he could have all to himself. " _Ryo_ ", the brunette brushed his lips against the other's ear.

Inoue was embarrassed in a flush and with an open mouthed gasp, that preceded his response. "You know I feel the same..." he softened, eyes burning with affection, as he leaned in closer, feeling their noses touch. His eyes were glowing as they looked into his other half, and he couldn't help but to think of those questions Hanasaki had asked earlier. There was no way he'd ever be able to answer those aloud to anyone. It was far too personal. As were the memories that flooded in with it.

Katsuda beamed at him in a vibrant display of affection. He placed an hand tenderly upon his love's shoulder blade and at the corner of his waist. He leaned in softly enough to breathe the words against Inoue's lips. "I missed you." His breath came out warm and Inoue nearly cursed at his lack of control, eyes fighting to remained opened and sane.

"All week I've just been wanting to kiss you." Their lips brushed, "Now can I? _Ryo_.." he mumbled the words slowly, with hot and bated breath. A smile formed upon Katsuda's expression as he saw the endearing blush on his boyfriend's face. He relished in the broken "y-yeah." And not a second later his eyes closed and he sealed his lips tightly over Inoue's lips.

Inoue's eyes fluttered closed as he all but drowned in the sensation, his finger tingling at the sensation where Katsuda's hand traveled to entwine with his own, and the feeling was incredibly warm.

Katsuda gasped upon feeling Inoue kiss him back fully, raising his free hand to lace around the larger male's neck pulling him closer.

"Mmm..Ryo," the brunette whispered, and exhaled, attempting to regain all self control to keep from downright, _ravishing_ his boyfriend. Hell, he could easily scoop up Inoue in his arms and do just that quite a few hours. Still, he knew their rules well enough. How much his Inoue hated the "overly intimate" displays of affection in the workplace.

But he couldn't complain, seeing his usually composed Inoue flustered was more than worth it. Yes his amazing, determined boyfriend who kept him on his toes as always, inspired him to work harder and who kissed him back feverishly. It was as though he had been starving for him as badly as Katsuda had.

They did have their plans booked, and their would be plenty of time back at his home for...other things. So he held tighter to Inoue and savored the kiss, all until he heard an obnoxious whistling sound from behind them.

Inoue although flustered to hell and back, immediately snapped open. "Dammit Hanasaki!"

"Hey relax, I just forgot something here," he reached down for a soft green notepad with a pen along the front. "And what? I can't congratulate the happy couple?" He titled his head to the side, eyes shining mischievously.

Inoue scolded him, eyes boring into him in a glare. _Easy._ Katsuda murmured to his tense boyfriend.

Inoue growled out, "Hanasaki. Just go. Now." He pointed the boy back towards the door.

Hanasaki scratched at the back of his head, "I got it. I didn't try to spy on your date, just getting my things." He crossed his arms, hands waving about, defensively before heading out and waving at the none-too startled Katsuad, whose hand remained clasped upon onto Inoue's shoulder.

Inoue's eyes glanced as he turned his head away from Hanasaki. "Just get going, _don't keep him waiting_."

Hanasaki lifted his forefinger to his forehead and waving it forward to give a mock salute to the lovers, and in fact has the sense to leave right after.

Inoue groaned, looking up towards the other male before him. "I am sorry for Kensuke's behavior...he's been like this for the past three days. He even asked me about, dating of all things...he's only 15!" he scrunched up his normally composed face.

"Yeah, that is true" Katsuda acknowledged, it wasn't the time to bring up he had harbored feelings for his boyfriend at an even younger age than Hanasaki, but there was some security in waiting to see each other as adults. Still he smiled, "But it's nice to see you care about him." Shota waved a hand before him, "I know, I know I'll stop, but you gotta admit the kid could use some happiness...I'm not saying he should be getting too worked up...but gotta admit' The kids got it pretty bad..." he told Inoue before leaning up and turning to grasp on either side of Inoue's wheelchair handles. He smiled gingerly leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lovers temple.

Inoue sighed, mostly out of his own frustration for being so weak to a simple kiss like that, his voice was so lackluster compared to before, "He's still far too young to delve into romance. Although I'm pretty sure our own Akechi has his own mix ups with the topic. Regardless we should get going." Inoue informed before leaning his head back to seal his lips over Shota's softly, leaving the other intoxicated as he blinked at the loss of connection.

"Right," he managed with a smile masking the impulsive desires behind it. The messy brunette leaned back up, gingerly pushing Inoue forward as the two exited the building.

* * *

"You're finally ready?" Kobayashi called out to the cheerful brunette, who was all smiles upon seeing him. It all seemed like it was before, until he noticed that silly flush over his face. Hanasaki came waving and running after him happily.

He could thank his sanity he didn't follow through, with the impulsive hug that would have failed spectacularly. He stopped himself arms extended and nearly fell over at the gesture.

Of course they couldn't. Hanasaki did take measures to stand as close as possible to Kobayashi, hoping dearly whatever force was protecting him would allow him this much,at least.

Regardless of rational or warnings and teasing from his friends, he couldn't help but want to be close. His eyes shimmered looking towards Kobayashi, whose purses lips and growls of hunger pains, determined they needed to go somewhere to eat.

Red eyes trailed over the hands Hanasaki moved towards his side, as he pulled out a small green colored notepad. Hanasaki had looked over some of the places jotted on his notepad. "It's a list I made earlier," he explained, "My friends had some good places recommended that wouldn't be too packed tonight being well.." he scratched at his cheek gently.

"It's Valentine's Day right?" Kobayashi answered with a shrug, "I heard you and Inoue talking about it before...still I don't see what's the big deal with it,"

Kensuke's eyes began to glisten, he couldn't say he ever cared for the day too much,until now. His blue eyes glanced sideways, "Yeah, it's just one of those commercialized days, blended with the idea of showing love and affection. "

"Like Akechi and the girls he-" Kobayashi started

Hanasaki grabbed onto his sides about to burst into laughter, before stopping himself. He noticed his crush's puffed up cheeks and his adorable pout, which he swore never to call cute aloud again. He waved his hand in a curved back and forth motion, "No,no. Well maybe but sometimes more uh...serious couples I guess, like Katsuda and Inoue."

Kobayashi blinked owlishly back at him, "So they're like _that_."

"Y-yeah. Gay or romantically involved?" Hanasaki chimed out the words. "Either way the answer is y-yes,", Kensuke drawled out in a slow stutter feeling a grasp at his wrist. So Kobayashi...could touch him like that? It was brief but incredibly gentle, and he let go before Hanasaki could fully process it. Still he'd cherish it especially if it was one of the last times they could do this.

The brunette's frown formed upon his lips as his eyes were quite glossy.

"You alright?" Kobayashi blinked repeatedly leaning in exceptionally close enough to give the other enough hope.

"Yeah, kinda zoned out there," Hanasaki forced out his signature smile.

"Don't ignore me like that then," Kobayashi's lip drew into a pout as he gazed forward. "I was asking you a question before"

"Ah oh what?" Hanasaki babbled with words.

"Nevermind," he clicked his tongue "I guess you have a plan of where to go, so I'll trust your judgement now," the little smirk from the red eyed teenager, sent a flutter into Hanasaki's chest. He had his trust. "But I was asking before if you were like that too today," he explained the earlier question anyway.

"Like what?" Hanasaki calmed himself down enough to engage again, his arms rested behind his head as he finally led the way.

"Feeling whatever Inoue has lately...is it over this holiday or...?", the silver haired teen asked awkwardly.

And Hanasaki stopped in his tracks just enough to sigh out allowing his hair to rain down over his blue eyes. "No, it's not because of the holiday. And the feeling is not quite, the same..." his tone remained firm, and he stopped upon seeing his friend come out with another question. _After all Inoue's love had been required from the get go._ Hanasaki was truly an idiot too, wasn't he? "Now come on," his tone lightened, "There's a great ice cream shop over here, you'll be dying to try out~ Ah get it?"

Kobayashi returned by breathing in sharply and forming a sharp "tsk" with his tongue.

And they were back to normality or the barriers that kept them there.

They had only been walking a few minutes but the silver haired male was already shivering and holding onto his jacket tightly as though it was life itself.

Hanasaki managed a soft chuckle, as he noticed the others current state. "Come on we are almost there" he said waving them forward and sure enough to their destination.

A soft pink colored shop came before them with see through doors and a sign in white lights, reading. " _Shuu's Ice Cream_ shop"

"About time," Kobayashi spat out, clicking his tongue once again and placing his hands in his pockets, still shivering.

Hanasaki nearly lost it and was half tempted to crack up there, his Koba-well no Kobayashi could be like such a brat sometimes but still somehow he looked adorable none the less. The boisterous brunette chuckled, before bending forward, having one hand at the door handle and another curved around his waist. "For you," he teased, eyes scanning over and falling into the soft pout and blush that became his friend. And damn him if he even wasn't more besotted.

The least Hanasaki could do, was allow him to have whatever he wanted, and it wasn't as though money was an issue either. Perhaps if he were interested in any other guy, it would be a benefit ,but Kobayashi couldn't care less either way, content to live on the rooftop and eat vending machine food.

The silver-blond glanced over the menu, pictures wording and all before he decided upon in a chocolate, vanilla and strawberry mixed sundae. He ordered already before turning to Hanasaki. "Hey."

The brunette ordered cheerfully, "I'll have the same," he gestured, winking at Kobayashi who seemed far to tired or perhaps lost himself to respond.

The cashier was a smiling young blond who promptly gave Hanasaki his change and a plastic number card.

Hanasaki and Kobayashi took a seat towards the back corner of the shop. The heart shaped place-mats didn't make things any less complicated. But here they were out alone together on Valentine's Day. Kobayashi had slid into his seat at the booth, and the brunette hapily sat across from him. Hanasaki leaned forward, his hands holding his chin up, as his elbows were propped on the colorful table "You'll love it here. I promise. It'll be well worth the wait."

Kobayashi looked over him for a moment, sighing out. "I- _thank you._ "

And the brunettes eyes gleamed, looking up at his current crush with a sense of relief, "Ah, you don have to...but if you insist you could say that a few more times!" He grinned, the stretch of his lips almost hurting it was so wide, but he couldn't stop himself. And he wouldn't mind it. Hearing Kobayashi saying anything beyond death at this point, really gave him the most hope.

"Once is enough," Kobayashi retorted, glancing upwards to see his pink ice cream filled cup was delivered to both him and Hanasaki.

"Thank you," Hanasaki handed the server his number in exchange.

His light blue eye lit up, watching Kobayashi eat in such a fever, humming likely subconsciously as he tried the food.

"Is it good?" Hanasaki asked cheerfully, with a soft tremble on his lips, as he noticed a soft smear of chocolate upon the other's pale lips.

"You have the same, right?" Kobayashi asked with a curious scrunch above his eyes.

"R-right?" Hanasaki stumbled, taking his colorful spoon and hurriedly taking a bite before more words would come blurting out. He settled with "I love it. But I'm asking you if _you_ like it, Kobayashi,"

The silver haired male continued licking at and slurping in a way that was of no help to Hanasaki physically. Akechi would never let him live it down once he saw him.

Hanasaki's brain didn't seem to work well enough to turn his gaze away from Kobayashi's throat as he finally swallowed.

"It's good." Kobayashi added on, looking up at the air as though reading off some prompt cards, before glancing down to add, "Really good. We should have gone here earlier," He said placing a nail above the brunettes metaphorical coffin, by adding in a soft tender smile. It wasn't mocking, or forced upon, but a rare genuine sign of contentment. _Maybe this could continue on._

The brunette's eyes continued to look over and caress the other teen's face. He laughed, "Maybe we will then,"

Their conversation lightened from there, Hanasaki adding in occasional jokes and often the one to start and end a conversation.

"So I know Inoue's out at some coffee shop, or perhaps at Katsuda's... but Akechi I wonder where do you think he went?" Hanasaki took the plastic spoon and pointed it towards the silver haired male.

"Dunno" he replied.

The brunette sighed, leaning back against the booth, "I wonder if he's going after some other girl now...maybe..maybe it's a guy this time. _A really really pretty one_ ,"

"I don't think it matters," Kobayashi quickly added in a huff, his face pink as he all but buried himself in the sundae cup. 

"Yeah, I guess not. I guess I just miss him," Hanasaki curled his fingers softly against the curve of his jawline, a frown settled in close by.

"You could just call him," Kobayashi offered the solution, watching as Hanasaki left the cream off his spoon drip to the table.

"Yeah you're right...Inoue should too, I guess we're all waiting for the other to take a turn," the brunette hummed out distantly.

"So why can't that be you? You're used to rushing into things right?" Kobayashi added in with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hey I'll take that as a compliment," Hanasaki added with a smirk, and wink.

They had such a lighthearted mood so he wasn't sure what possessed him but the question had been eating away at him lately. And of course a question couldn't rise to the surface of his mind easily without the idea forming verbally. "You still want to die right...?" The brunette's voice softened desperate as he looked down towards the table , taking the pink plastic spoon and stirring the messy melted drops of ice cream into the bowl. He was fine with not hearing an answer after all.

"What's with that question so suddenly? Kobayashi asked with widened red eyes, he tilted his head, about to open up his mouth before mumbling something incoherent to himself. "Are you feeling sick or something?" the immortal grimaced, as he slid his chair back and stood up from his seat. Enough to leave the saddened brunette completely reddening. "Wh-what are you...?"

Kobayashi remained quiet, towering over the brunette for a moment, " _just stay still_ ," he advised, as his eyebrows lowered, seeing his order would be promptly ignored. He reached forward, as his fingers softly combed into Hanasaki's brown bangs, pushing them to the side so easily, so gentle. Kobayashi returned by flattening his palm onto the other male's temple.

So they could connect...and Kobayashi's hand was beyond soft, it felt so light, like a soft bristle from a windy day. The feeling became more sturdy as Kobayashi applied pressure to his own temple as well, studying the clearly flustered blue eyed boy before him, hoping for a sign.

Kobayashi clicked his tongue, removing the warmth of his palm quickly and taking a seat back down in his chair. "You're a little warm...Maybe that's it," the latter he mumbled out to himself. "Still remember you are keeping your promise." Kobayashi confirmed, voice concentrated and serious, as he looked forward.

Yet somehow the darkened gaze in his eyes seemed to brighten just that bit and he looked almost relaxed. "Yeah maybe..." Hanasaki trailed off.

It gave Hanasaki some hope, "Don't worry, for you I'll find the way," Hanasaki returned leaning forward in a grin, "And thank you…"

"For what?" Kobayashi asked suddenly.

"For spending the day with me," Hanasaki explained in a sheepish tone, and he could feel his voice begin to crack. _"I really like...being with you,"_ he had held himself back enough, but he felt himself go breathless at the sight.

Kobayashi looked completely flustered, his lips were parted and opened so sweetly, his red eyes were even glistening and he hadn't said a word. And the light rush from the wind came back. Or so it felt, this time he felt Kobayashi's hand clasping over his own. "Let's just go already you idiot," Koba said, glancing down at his bowl that had already been devoured.

"Huh?" Hanasaki blinked, he slapped his hands down on the table, before standing up. "Alright then,"

* * *

 

He let himself be led out of the shop, the orange-clad teenager waved out at the late night worker before following Kobayashi wherever they were going. The silver immortal was silent for the moment part, his eyes burned with something unknown, but he kept gazing downward, somehow managing to find their way back to the detective's agency in time.

"Well, I'd have to say that was a particularly good Valentine's day-or Valentine's night out," Hanasaki started to add cheerfully, until he noticed Kobayashi's eyes glance up into his own, glistening and sealing the older male in place. Hanasaki gasped, unsure how to respond politely enough to not lose his resolve or to get harmed by the barrier that kept anyone from getting close to Kobayashi. He felt himself sealed against the wall outside their building, with Kobayashi gazing at him.

"Kobayas-" Hanasaki tried to proceed, but there was a beautiful warmth surrounding him. Their faces were inches away and their noses met in a kiss. "Stay Still," the soft voice beckoned him.

"Whaa..Koba-"

"I said _stay still_ ," Kobayashi ordered, stepping closer and watching with brief amusement as Hanasaki's back slammed against the wall of the building behind him

Blue eyes widened sharply and it was entirely unreal to him. Kobayashi acting on his own must have led him on to move closer to close that distance and seal his lips over Hanasaki's own.

Kobayashi was kissing him. Kissing him? How did this arrive? Hanasaki wanted to delve into the kiss but couldn't hide the shock, how was this even possible, and what was his reasoning? Did he even know himself?

The kiss was so soft, innocent and chaste. It embarrassed Hanasaki how something so simple could just up and take breath away and allow his heart to accelerate. There was an odd thrill at Kobayashi being the one and likely only one to initiate but still he couldn't help but wish one day...he could respond.

The silver haired male's eyes were closed tightly and he held his lips in place only moving them awkwardly and slowly before breaking away.

The two boys gazed at each other, each completely flustered, and messy. Hanasaki responded rather out of breath. "W-what was that for…?"

"I'm thanking you," Kobayashi added softly, his eyes continuing to glisten under the brightened stars.

Hanasaki flushed finding himself near speechless. But that wasn't a usual thank you right? After all it was his and probably Kobayashi's first...well...he couldn't start thinking down that road.

Kobayashi gazed into his near tearing blue eyes, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, just relieved...I guess," he mumbled out, forming the only words he could sputter out at the moment. It seemed to be enough for the immortal who promptly turned towards the door.

Kobayashi continued to move forward, letting out a very wide mouth yawn, in the process.

"Kobayashi," the brunette called out.

"Yeah?" said male responded, yawning as he stood at the doorway.

 _I really like you._ Is what he was terrified and dying to say. It would all come eventually.

"Have a good night," Hanasaki Kensuke smiled bright as his eyes began to flood with tears, he had some hope. And maybe he could be the reason for Kobyashi to live for just a little bit longer.

The millisecond he heard the door close behind him Hanasaki fell to his knees, his light blue eyes swelled and were overflowing with tears. He held a hand to his mouth, the smile that wouldn't leave his face, it was all becoming so much. And for the first time since their time began, Hanasaki had hope.

_No matter what it takes, I just want to be with you a little longer...to have more time beside you._

* * *

_End: Happy Valentine's Day!_

Notes:

Hearts and kisses bring best wishes~ all that good stuff. If I sound crazy blame the cold medicine! Have a great V-day!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearts and kisses bring best wishes~ all that good stuff. If I sound crazy blame the cold medicine! Have a great V-day!! 
> 
> And the answer to our previous question is in fact Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace, a very dark series but fascinating none-the-less!


	3. Conversation

The usually rambunctious brunette sat in silence. He was listening to his 'newest friends' comments on "paying back" whoever was deserving of "their justice". From petty crimes to serious offenses, Hide and his group of friends had their own views of right and wrong, and how to create a difference.

They all took into becoming friends with him so easily, and met perchance during the days Hanasaki had distanced himself from the detectives club. Guilt had set in for his betrayal, and falling into the enemy's trap so easily, he couldn't understand being so easily forgiven or accepted. It felt like starting anew...but then.

A lighted and vibrating gem twitched from underneath the brunette's collar-bone. He took the blue pendant into his hand and sighed. His eyebrows scrunched as he glanced towards the screen. _Kobayashi...huh? Again and again. Call after call._

_To think all that time before I was the one chasing you._

_He would call him back, or come back, whichever came first. Now he felt so confused. He was honestly so happy before, and it scared him._

It didn't make sense, how could everyone so easily forgive him? How could Kobyashi…? Hadn't he hurt him enough? He was sure he couldn't make good on his promise now. As his friend...and what felt to be much more. That kiss too…. The brunette closed his eyes, pressing on the red phone button, and the vibration halted. Another time.

"Hide-chan," Hanasaki called out to his friend, he frowned. He was squeezing onto the pendant around his neck.

"Yeah, Han?" the energetic red-head was all smiles, and with eyes bright and twinkling at his companion. His blond haired companion shook his head at the other's antics.

"Your team-" Hanasaki started.

"Hide and the Hooligans?", the red-head supplied.

"Yeah, right", the brunette nodded, and placed the amulet shaped phone back under his shirt collar. "Well, you all-"

"You're a lifetime member," Hide supplied, leaning in closer and taking the brunette's hand in his, "Oh no you're not thinking of quitting are you?"

"Let him finish," the pompadoured blond scolded his dear friend, flicking at the red-head's forehead with his index finger and thumb.

"Oww, hey," Hide winced his eyes, "Alright, alright I'm listening, go on Han-nyan~"

"Well, you've said this before... During your last case that 'both sides were being right and wrong'...ya know?" Hanasaki began, biting down on the inside of his lip, and turned from his 'new' friends' glances.

"That's right," Hide agreed, a carefree grin on his face remained as he crossed his arms, and laced his fingers behind his neck. "I certainly do remember that one, and I stay by it,"

Hanasaki smiled, "Well, for the most part I understand what you're doing...and I really like you guys,"

"Aww that's so sweet," the red-head clutched at his blond companion's arm. "Did you hear that?"

"But-"

"Why is there always a but?!" Hide shouted out, releasing his friend and holding his hands out dramatically. His eyes were already brimming with feigned tears, and he hung his head low.

Hanasaki placed a hand on the red-head's shoulder. "You can relax, it's nothing bad," he gave his friend's shoulder a squeeze, "It's just I also really like my friends at the boy's detective club. They've become like family to me. And I really understand their ideals as well. If I can help it, I don't want to have to choose one-side, for as long as I can, I want to have everyone as my friends...But am I able to do that?"

Hide leaned forward, and breathed out a heavy and deepened sigh, "You tell me, Han. _Can you?_ "

Hanasaki pursed his lips tightly, glancing down and staring into the sidewalk beneath his feet. "Wouldn't it be like a betrayal all on it's own? Going back and forth like this...and haven't I burdened everyone enough?"

"Han Han Han….", Hide clicked his tongue, shaking his head, as he slung his arm around the brunette's shoulder. "I've told you before, and I told you again, I can't speak for your friends, and their own feelings. They seem to care for you a hell of a lot. And no matter what, you'll always be one of us. You've got a lifetime guarantee on that one."

"Thank you," Hanasaki replied, nodding his head at his friend and allowing a relaxed curve to grace his lips. "It means a lot…"

The red-head wrapped him up into a warm hug, "No problem, and _'aww'_ don't give me another frown, what else is wrong?"

"Huh?", two blue eyes widened at the 

"It's been all over your face since you came to visit, and I mean that's obviously one of your worries but there's just something...else." Hide explained, giving the brunette some space, as he winked at his normally cheerful friend.

"You've got me," Hanasaki flushed, the image of his white-blond and fragile friend coming to mind. "I've felt a bit of guilt...I made a promise to my friend-well..."  _How else can I put it?_

"Koba-right?" Hide filled in for him.

"Yeah…", he confirmed, "And at first I didn't think about this promise...well to let him have his life go as he wanted," he explained vaguely, "But the more I've gotten to know him, the more I've really grown to like him and-"

"Stop right there, I get it." Hide held a hand up flat and in front of the brunette's face, his thumb and forefinger brushed at the underside of his chin. He spoke out thoughtfully, "I see where this is going,"

"You do?" Hanasaki raised an eyebrow, and grimaced upon seeing the cheshire cat grin on his friend's face.

"Yes," he held a hand to his chest, "You've fallen hopelessly in love, and you're in need of my expert advice," Hide finished with a wink.

"No that's not it!" Hanasaki shouted, blushing red madly, and his fists were clenched into balls. "N-not what I'm saying," he finished with a trembling voice.

"Relax Han," Hide laughed, leaning his head back. "I was just messing with you, but I'm not too far from the mark on the _first part_ , huh?"

Hanasaki turned to the side, "My problem is that I want to keep my promise, and have him be happy….but I also want more time with him. More time as detectives or just-ah come on don't give me that look," Hanasaki frowned, seeing red hair and beaming eyes impossibly close to him. The brunette  continued on, backing up slightly "It's not my choice, and I know that, but I still want more time with him. And even if it means breaking our promise...Isn't that too selfish though?"

Hide whistled, "You seem to be in there pretty deep," Hide started, smiling at the flustered brunette, and back at his other friends who seemed to catch bits and pieces of the previous conversation. "I think the only one who can really answer that one would be Koba, himself right? Maybe he's changed his views too? But you won't know until you ask," he answered simply.

"Maybe…" Hanasaki drew out, and his friend slapped him in the back. The brunette stumbled forward, "Hey!"

The red-head grinned cheekily, "You should go see him, now is a good as time as any right? And if it will keep you from being mopey like this-then I say it's worth it" he finished, grasping tightly onto the brunette's hand.

"Come on we'll drive ya there," Hide explained, already turning back so easily and smiling as he started folding up the tables and chairs back into their white van behind him. "Now go make up with your boyfriend alright,"

"Thank you," Hanasaki nodded, with a blush among his features. He continued helping his friends pack things up, and walked towards the doors on the van. A smile formed on his face. and his eyes lit up, just a bit.

* * *

Dropped off right in front of the tall building, Hanasaki hopped out of a side door on the van, and waves behind at his friends. He flushed, upon hearing the whistles and advice to "Have a fun time with Koba~"

"Knock it off you guys," Hanasaki breathed out, and glanced to see the van slowly making it's way outside of his range of vision.

He stepped into the building, and folded his hands into the pockets of his vest. The doors opened before him, and staring off, he made his way easily to the doorway of the elevator. The time along in there couldn't be slow enough. A ringing filled the air, as the doors widened before him, bringing him back up to that familiar room. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," In that room he saw Kobayashi sprawled out, and lying on his back on the blue sofa in the office. Hanasaki's cheeks were flustered red and a helpless smile made his way to his face. "What are you doing there?"

"Waiting…" Kobayashi answered simply, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"For me?" Hanasaki pointed at himself, and laughed.

"I was going to tell Inoue,when you finally came back here," Kobayashi informed him, his lips pressed together in a flat line.

"Well, uh...sorry about that," Hanasaki replied sheepishly, conversation pieces resurfaced, as he rubbed at the back of his neck.

"So tell me," Kobayashi spoke up, leaning forward at the waist to see the brunette standing by the back of the couch with shaky legs. "What did you do to me?" Kobayashi shot out quite accusatory, his index finger pointed right against the center of Kensuke's chest.

His eyes were dead set on burning into Hanasaki's two crystal eyes. Hanasaki swallowed hard; the Adam's apple in his throat was jumping out of control. "What do you mean?" He laughed in a shaky and breathy tone. "What I did to you?" he repeated.

Kobayashi huffed, his lips were pouting and chapped, while his cheeks seemed to blow up like balloon and flush a bright pink tone. "I think you know well enough..."

Hanasaki sighed, pressing his hands onto his sides as he waltzed himself into the center of the room. He took a seat on a matching stool, adjacent to the couch Kobayashi was lounging on. "You're just gonna have to tell me," Hanasaki encouraged his crush, while holding his hands out, and laying them flat on his knees. He leaned forward, enough to keep the space and wind like shield around Kobayashi's body at bay.

Hanasaki leaned forward, beaming and glowing under the fluorescent lights in their office. It was silent, aside from the clicking and breathy groans from Kobayashi. "You're such an idiot..."

Hanasaki laughed, countering with "And yet you're the one that _kissed_ an idiot"

"That's it!" Kobayashi groaned, covering his face with his fingers, they were a fan over his bright red eyes.

"What?" Hanasaki pondered aloud, he rubbed on hand over his kneecap as his older hand shakily made it up to his face. Hanasaki's thumb held under his chin, while his index finger bent and curved under his lower lip. "Hmm, so that's what's been bothering you?"

"Of course, what else?" Kobayashi said angrily, eyebrows curved down into thunderbolt like alights, and his hands balled into fiats, his knuckles turned especially pale.

"Hey, you're the one that did it..." Hanasaki pointed it out, and he mumbled under his breath. A smile crept back onto his lips and it meant to stay there.

Kobayashi groaned, "And then you were gone this morning, so I couldn't even try and figure you out..." Kobayashi complained, leaning forward and sitting up onto his heels. His eyes glared at the brunette, but he was still completely flustered.

Oh? Oh! "So that's why..." Hanasaki reasoned and, paled at the words. He had went out for a walk, a simple walk. "I went out..."

"To see those stupid friends of yours," Kobayashi confirmed, cocking his head to the side with a pout, there were wrinkly curves under his lower lip.

"Well, I ran into them... I just needed to clear my head." Hanasaki explained again breathing out a sigh, as he looked into Kobayashi's, "Hey don't give me that look, I didn't plan on it. And I came back here didn't I?"

"So you're already moving on..." Kobayashi clicked his tongue, turning his whole body away from Hanasaki.

"What? No-no way! You all mean so much to me. You're like my family..And you, Kobayashi I like you just as... no even more." Hanasaki defended himself, his voice and pitch raising much higher than he intended and soon he was leaning in dangerously close to Kobayashi's space. "I'm sorry okay, but that's the truth."

"And why should _I_ believe you?" Kobayashi's words were spat like poison.

"Because, I...", Hanasaki trailed off, holding the tip of his thumb against his lip, he bit at the nail..

"Because?" Kobayashi repeated rather impatiently.

" _Because I like you the most_!" Hanasaki shouted out, with both hands held out wide to his side. His face blushed an impressive dark shade of red, while he looked up and down Kobayashi. He was completely silent, with just his mouth open as though under maintenance to form a retort.

The brunette quickly slapped a hand over his burning lips. What had he just said?Hanasaki leaned forward and nearly moved out of his seat entirely, with his body shifting up from heel to toe.

"What did you say...?" Kobayashi called out, after him closing their distance, inch by inch, as he reached out a pale hand.

"It's fine, we can just forget abou-" Hanasaki paused seeing a weight upon his hand. Pale fingers were tracing over his balled up fists, slowly but surely easing them back flat. How was he able to do that?

Perhaps...it was due to Kobayashi making the move, moving them forward.

"No. Explain to me." Kobayashi insisted, his hand grasping and holding onto the brunettes. Hanasaki didn't dare to move his covered hand.

 _"I like you... a lot._ It's just," he looked up to the ceiling for answers, "It's in a way... that's different than us just being friends or detectives together. I wanted to be closer to you...to do more things like that kiss last night..." his blue eyes wouldn't leave their joined hands and he missed the sight of

Kobayashi's tender smile on his lips, it seemed as though it could melt off at any moment. His red eyes did seem to be searching for something. What he had heard from his mother. "Like... _love_..." He whispered quietly.

Hanasaki's ears perked up and he looked towards his crush again. "Well, that's not too far off...I think. I just really want to be around you Kobayashi. For as long as I can be..." Hanasaki admitted, looking right into Kobayashi's shivering blue eyes.

Kobayashi bit down on his lip, and Hanasaki body turned to fire at the sight. He swallowed again and prompted his friend-possibly more "Kobayashi."

"We need to do it again," Kobayashi spoke so plainly, so easily. It didn't settle the fire in the brunette's core. He was only human, and a teenager, of course his imagination would go that far.

"Wh-wh? Excuse me?" Hanasaki nearly fell from his seat. Now he was boiling and his face must have lost all color aside from red.

"The kiss..." Kobayashi explained, he rolled his eyes at the flustered and sweating brunette. "What else?"

"Ah...right and um..." Hanasaki could feel his trembling lips, he exhaled softly, he was still burning up inside. "Are you sure?" His blue eyes filled with a glistening white warmth. He was too far gone, and leaned forward ahead of his words.

Kobayashi nodded, "It might explain some things..."

"Well," Hanasaki lipped his lips, he wasn't going to complain. "Alright..."

Hanasaki kept as still as his body would allow, keeping his feet firm on the ground, and placing weight into them as though a soft breeze might move them from place. He smiled at Kobayashi, and held a tender look in his eyes. _Cute._ The word came to mind. Blue eyes fluttered close, and the white haired immortal pouted his lips out.

Kobayashi leaned forward, chest first until his breath was moving against the brunette's cheek. A pink warmth enveloped both boy's cheeks, and softly and gently Kobayashi titled his head. His lips met with Hanasaki, who eased into the kiss, allowing Kobayashi to make all movements until he was fully relaxed.

Their lips met in another soft and chaste kiss, Kobayashi's red eyes had only closed for a few seconds, as their mouths remained pressed together and just like that.

The brunette smiled right against the warm kiss. He was unconsciously moving his lips against Kobayashi caressed them and moving slowly together. Red eyes fluttered open at the contact, as his pupils dilated and eyes grew large and owlish.

Hanasaki leaned in forward, and suddenly grasped for Kobayashi's hand covering his own . "Ow-!" Hanasaki grimaced and groaned, opening his eyes enough to see what happened. A near invisible and round barrier swarmed around Kobayashi's body like a hurricane. The protective shield, lashed against the offending brunette and sent him tumbling back several feet.

"And now we're back to Square one..." Hanasaki winced. He was retracting and waving his hand, at the sharp and sudden pain, in his palm. "Well, maybe not everything..." he smiled sheepishly, pressing a finger up against his lips.

Kobayashi flushed, turning to the side. "Che," he scoffed, leaning back into the couch behind himself. "Now you're just being a bigger idiot.."

"Yeah, but..." Hanasaki rubbed at the nape of neck. "It worked,"

Kobayashi blinked, "What?"

"You opened it." Hanasaki supplied cheekily.

"I'm not following," Kobayashi's eyebrows were furrowing as his lips pouted.

"A window to your heart..." Hanasaki spoke cheerily, wrapping an arm under his stomach as he worked on composing himself. He grinned brightly. "You've let me in.."

"Che, you would say that" Kobayashi clicked his tongue, blushing as though feverish as his eyes glanced and watched Hanasaki rising back to his feet and walking over towards the stool beside the couch.

"So…" Hanasaki fumbled, he leaned forward from his seat as he twisted and toyed with his own fingers. "Did that help….?"

Kobayashi inflated his cheeks once again, and left the room in a silence, before fully looking into the older boy's glistening blue eyes. "Maybe...it was nice," Kobayashi toyed with the words on his tongue before pressing his lips tightly together.

The brunette looked unfazed with his cheeks flushing wildly and blue eyes near sparkling as he smiled from ear to ear. If it weren't for the barrier between himself and Kobayashi he would have eagerly kissed him soundless right there and then. "Yeah?" he asked his tone entirely blissful and breathy, "I really liked it too," he agreed, fumbling again with the hands in his lap. "I really like you, Kobayashi…"

Kobayashi smiled shyly at the boy across from him, whose eyes couldn't seem to stray from him right now.

"So...do you…" Hanasaki's voice was whisper quiet as he looked up and leaned as possibly close to Kobayashi, with his hands digging into the couch next to him. "Also...like me?" the brunette spoke in a hushed tone. He would have buried his face into his hands, if he could stop from smiling for one second.

Kobayashi blushed, and turned his body fully towards Hanasaki before answering. "Possibly."

"Really?", he had asked, only to see Kobayashi nearly growl at the comment. Regardless, Hanasaki's smile turned into a toothy grin which made his own flushed cheeks look bloated. The vague answer may as well have been a declaration of love from Kobayashi, judging by the fire burning in Hanasaki's glowing blue eyes and beaming smile.

This was their progress, and maybe...they could make a new promise between them entirely. One that would hold them tied together, to live.

_/END/_


	4. That Red String Binds Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I apologize for delays, I tend to be a slow updater and sickness has not been the best so far. This story has followed a random pattern as well, as I've taken a lot of liberties away from canonical moments of the latter half of the season which took a dark and depressing turn for some time. The ending made me happy. I'm considering this to be the second to last chapter, the final chapter being somewhat of a happy epilogue inspired by the ending as well. I thank everyone tremendously who's been reading, liking and commenting on this story. It has really kept this story going and made me more inspired.
> 
> Again thank you all so much!
> 
> Kobayashi/Hanasaki
> 
> And Katsuda Masaharu/Inoue

_Chapter 4: That Red String Binds Us_

 

* * *

_With the hint of a smile, and a soft spray of laughter in the air,_ Hanasaki was flustered. His hormonal 15 year old and adrenaline fueled brain wanted nothing more than to press himself flush against the immortal teenager and kiss him.

Or more. Quite possibly more, but not only was it impossible, he wasn't about to prove Akechi right. Whether or not Akechi would return to the detective agency to see himself proven right was another matter entirely. This wasn't just some brief physical desire, he generally felt something for Kobayashi, and he would take as long as it took for it to be fully requited.

The brunette settled for a sly grin, as he heard his crush's voice speak up. "You're impossible," and Kobayashi went back to eating the gooey pizza slice in his hands.

"Says the immortal~" Hanasaki shot back at him with a quick wink and near melting smile. He had always been fond of Kobayashi, and watched him, but the thought of being let in. He could feel his heart pounding, and only smiled wider as he caught the glance from his soon to be boss, Inoue. The darker haired male rolled his eyes at the scene, before turning back to the computer screen.

The brunette took his chances to lean closer, and was blessed to not be blasted away. Of course his heart would be racing. Hanasaki had just been allowed to kiss Kobayashi, and he was feeling insatiable. The whole detective agency setting wasn't quite opportune for him to sort out his feelings. Still some warmth remained, and he could feel Kobayashi's hand brushing against his own. It was more to break him out of his attention, and Kobayashi was pouting his lips, asking him something. Hanasaki couldn't bring himself to fully comprehend it, as he paid close attention to his crush's mouth, the way his lips parted and scrunched up with each passing word. _The window to your heart is opening._

 _Happiness._ The word seemed to visualize itself on the faces of nearly all of the detective club members. Worries continued for their overall Boss and mentor Akechi whose whereabouts had remained unknown. Rumors spread he had become involved with 20 faces again, and it seemed to be a matter of time before the secret was out. For this moment they relished in the bliss that came from their detective club family. Being beside Kobayashi again made it a bit easier to feel at home, despite the current loss. Even Inoue was showing more affection towards him, although he wouldn't admit it.

Hanasaki smiled foolishly all the while, with his arms resting behind his neck, as he rambled on to Kobayashi about his horrid one-day-of-the-month at school.

"It was so boring, our classes have just been going on and on, one review session after another. I mean what's the point of going there if I'm not even learning anything!" Hanasaki sighed dramatically, and as nonchalantly as possible, stretched one of his arms over his head and propped it behind him on the couch. Hanasaki moved as close as possible without reaching the usual limit, and smiled fondly at the white haired boy.

Yoshio Kobayashi had found himself biting his lips, lost in some kind of thought. The gesture caused the brunette's cheeks to flare up, and he was really really hating the barrier between them. "You're lucky your not in school Koba…",Hanasaki groaned out dramatically, and loudly seeing the glare from his older co-worker.

Inoue's stern and lecturing voice broke him out of the trance, "School is still vital to your upbringing, _Kensuke_. I understand you devote yourself more to work, but an education is an invaluable resource for your life. Perhaps you could find more interest in your studies if you devoted more time to them away from just being on the campus-"

Blue eyes turned back to Inoue, his lips were wiggly, and dimples spread on either side of the brunette's cheeks. His lips parted and clutching an arm under his stomach he broke out into laughter. Tears filled up Hanasaki's eyes, as he wiped under them and continued to talk, "Aha-" he tried. "Inoue-it seems like some things never change with you, ahaha" he pointed out wiping fallen tears from his eyes as he was nearly doubling over from laughing so hard.

The white haired boy mumbled, "You're ridiculous," before a soft sly smile graced upon his lips. Piercing red eyes softened considerably as he looked between the brunette who kept meeting his gaze, and to Inoue whose stern grimace softened to a half smile of his own.

He proceeded to linger over the scene, and soon the youngest boy in the room found himself clutching at the soft grey jacket over his chest. He glanced over and noticed the way Hanasaki's lips curled, and how his eyes became clouded from tears. There was that higher tone of laughter, and the way those blue eyes seemed to crystallize and fall onto him without trying. What was worse remained with how no matter how much he turned away, his own eyes kept finding themselves back to Hanasaki. Warmth spread up through Kobayashi's core, and it was still such a new a foreign feeling, he could only hope it would fade away as he swallowed with a dry throat, and turned his whole body away in an effort.

"Hey Koba~", Hanasaki called out his name so tenderly, as the smile brightened ten-fold and directed itself right at the younger male. "Everything alright?" Hanasaki asked his eyes swirled with a mix of concern, and with every inch closer he got, Kobayashi could feel the heat rising. He flushed, watching as the grin increased in size, and the brunette pressed a head to his own forehead.

Hanasaki laughed carefree and light as he held out his palm flat in the air, he moved his palm at the height of Koba's temple, and proceed mimick to gesture of checking for Kobayashi's temperature. The slender hand returned back to the brunette's own temple, before he closed his eyes and met the other in a goofy yet somehow breathtaking smile."It doesn't seem like a fever, though I could be wrong," Hanasaki responded jokingly.

Kobayashi only clenched harder at the scene, he had hoped _this_ could fade, even a little.

* * *

The afternoon proceeded relatively calm with the two younger teens were sprawled out on the couch, with Noro's owl perching itself, to it's own amusement on top of Hanasaki's brown messy head.

"I understand it's been harder since Akechi's absence but I promise you the boy's detective club will continue," Inoue paused leaning back against the dark blue chair as what use to be their "boss's" desk. An older and broader male with short light brown hair met Inoue's gaze with firm and serious eyes. He grasped at Inoue's blue uniform coat and proceeded to coax and brush his fingers up and down Inoue's arm, before his lips curved into a private smile.

"Oh, Come on," Hansaki groaned under his breath, folding both arms behind his back, as he slouched into the couch. _Those two_ connected so easily, they could _touch._

" _Thank you Katsuda,"_ Inoue spoke in a soft and trance-like voice, it was far from his usual lecturing tone. His lips formed into a quick smile, as he felt Katsuda's hand clasping over his shoulder, and his eyes were unwavering. _I'll always have faith in you._ They seemed to say.

Hanasaki groaned again looking over them, and hearing Inoue's consistent lecturing of the mission at hand, all while he was practically worshiped by Katsuda's adoring eyes. _The two of them seem to fit so easily_. Hansaki sighed. Inoue being as sharp minded to take over his own detective agency, and Katsuda's dream of becoming a cop... _Even their jobs were practically married._

Hanasaki glanced at the un-noticing younger male beside him, they could strive for that too...if only he knew just what was it that would make him strive to live, and be beside him.

"Considering rumors online about 20 faces, and our current leaders whereabouts unknown. I want everyone to be going in teams. I'm refraining from accepting client's inquiries regarding more violent individual's until we have confirmed police backup.. And I know it might be boring, especially for you, Hanasaki." Inoue paused to glance at the misty blue eyed teenager.

The dark haired older teen and his boyfriend looked towards each other for some source of clarity but were baffled. "Hanasaki?"

The brunette sighed audibly, and sat up from his slouched position on the couch. "It's fine...another scouting mission or mindless surveillance. I'll do it…" Hanasaki accepted, taking a deep breath before putting on another plastered and bright smile. He turned his gaze towards his current red-eyed crush, _If it means we'll all have more time together…_

It would be worth it to keep the boy's detective club together. Hanasaki blinked his eyes open to feel a pale hand tracing over his own. "You okay?" Kobayashi asked, his eyes piercing and likely to see through the apprehension in Hanasaki's blue eyes. "Yeah…" he started, "Yeah, I am."

Kobayashi returned a half-smile, as his own cheeks dusted a bright pink, feeling the foreign warmth of another hand, Hanasaki's hand melding into his own. A small touch, and a symbol of hope.

As the brunette cheerfully kicked out his legs and stretched, with his eyes following the retreating form, he felt a hand clenching upon his shoulder. "Kobayashi. Hanasaki you understand? Right we'll just be watching her, and checking for any suspicious activities that could give proof of some affair…" Inoue had rambled on enough, and maneuvered his way over to the couch the younger teenagers occupied.

Suddenly Inoue's face was leaning in very close to the brunette who shifted awkwardly in his seat. Inoue shook his head, handing a small yellow piece of paper to the brunette. "Here's a list from the client of their whereabouts...and please keep your phone on this time. It shouldn't take too long"

"Yeah, I got it.." Hanasaki's voice dragged out as though bothered, but the cheeky grin on his face and thumb pointing up spoke other.

"Alright, let's stop wasting time let's go…" Kobayashi announced impatiently, as he already got up, as he hesitantly brushed his fingers away from Hanasaki's skin. With an admirable dust of pink on his features, Kobayashi turned his head away from his blue-eyed admirer, and hopped to his feet. "Come on?" he waved at the other club members, before heading towards the elevator.

Inoue had taken note of the odd way Koba somehow managed to make contact with Hanasaki, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to ask. Hanasaki was smiling like he had been during their earliest and brightest years in the Boy's Detective Club. So instead of he glanced from the white haired boy and finally the brunette. His eyes were darkened and his lips pursed, but the voice that came out was surprisingly gentle. "Don't get yourself hurt," he called out.

"Wha?" Hanasaki called out, and tilted his head in the process, his eyes had shaken.

" _Kobayashi_." Inoue answered plainly, as though it could explain the world. "I think you're too young for any of this but I know you're incredibly stubborn so…" he trailed off, scratching at his cheek, as the older teen scrunched his eyebrows and let his lips fall into a downward curve.

It has resonated with Kensuke as he heard those words, but having this conveyed out loud, caused an ache within his chest. "Thank you," Hanasaki whispered the words out and leaned his head forward. He allowed himself a moment of silence, and he could heard the subtle movement of Inoue shifting in his chair. Long brunette tresses of hair fell in front of his face, his bangs fell over his eyes and created a shadow over his expression. "And I know…"

Of course it was always there, the worry that Kobayashi would find a way to die, before he could find a way to live. Yet, still he couldn't give up hope. Not after all they've been through.

* * *

Inoue had maneuvered himself back towards his usual workplace. After reaching the unoccupied desk, he let his head fall. He missed the softened smile Hanasaki gave,, towards the room before disappearing, behind the elevator.

A larger and tanned hand found it's way onto holding Inoue's shoulder. Katsuda extended his fingers and made their way brushing the stray strands of blue-grey hair that fallen onto Inoue's neck. Leaning down the dark haired male caressed his free hand under Inoue's chin.

Inoue sighed a bit perturbed, "Katsu- I'm-mmm-", he attempted a weak protest, but his eyes fluttered close feeling the loving press against his lips. With a faint dust of red surrounding their cheeks, Inoue kissed back further. His love's eyes fluttered open softly, and found themselves closing again at the impact. Both hands found their way behind Inoue's head and threading through his hair.

Inoue gasped as he reached to pull Katsuda closer to his form. He reached up for his childhood friend who complied immediately, and groaned upon feeling Inoue's tongue brushing against his lips. Katsuda allowed the connection easily, he leaned down brushing their chests flushed together, as Katsuda's need found purchase in the slight slit between Inoue's legs.

They were painted pink and flushed as Inoue let out a less than undignified mewl, upon feeling the mixture of their bodies intertwining and Inoue's hands so gently and lovingly caressing his face. _"I love you,"_ Katsuda murmured into Inoue's ear, who shivered visibly. Inoue's hair remained quite tousled, his lips were reddened and his eyes relaxed to a softened green tone. It reminded Katsuda of an exuberant green field, and he swore he had never been enamored.

"Love you too," Inoue spoke out between breaths, trying to regain the sanity he kept between each kiss.

The brunette leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Inoue's temple, and slowly began to straighten his posture, ever so slightly, so he could look as though his mind was half as focused on the side-quest of a mission on hand, as he was on his beautiful boyfriend.

Inoue had recovered to typing and opening up the various webpages, and a small pop up screen showing the current's client information and looked into past surveillance of their so called-targets 'usual locations.' Inoue couldn't understand the appeal of an affair in the first place, and he certainly felt for the client holding on to a bond that may have been irreparably broken.

Inoue glanced up to adoring darker eyes, and smiled to himself. He felt beyond fortunate for Katsuda in his life. Green eyes looked up towards the large male, _blessed by the gods_ even. To find someone so devoted, honest, loving and so early in his lifetime.

He couldn't imagine life and spending any more time away from him, now that they were back together and working together… in the boy's detective club. Those worries seemed to ease and the impossible felt possible.

Two hands brushed and squeezed over Inoue's shoulders, "You seemed tense," Katsuda explained, "You really care about him,"

"I simply want our group together…" Inoue's fingers ran through his grey-blue bangs as he sighed, and leaned back into his boyfriend's soft touch. "Hanasaki can be way too reckless...he's so young too,"

"Hmm," Katsuda pondered over the words, working his fingers in more rhythmic and circular patterns towards the back of Inoue's shoulders. "But you know he's a stubborn kid, that Hanasaki, and he's likely to jump headfirst towards whatever gets his heart racing…"

"Trust me I know," Inoue explained holding out the communicator, and scanning through the holographic green screen on display, browsing through the member names. "It's worse when Akechi encouraged it so easily. He's just so young and reckless,"

The brunette smiled at the words, and brushed his fingers through Inoue's hair and leaned over Inoue, with arms snaking down and wrapping their way around Inoue's center.. "They both are. Who knows...maybe it'll work out? It's not impossible right."

Inoue sighed dramatically and loudly, leaning his head back enough to brush against his boyfriend's chest. "Now you're sounding like Kensuke, Should I be worried?" Inoue rose an eyebrow as he looked up at and admired his lover's alluring and masculine facial structure. He leaned up to kiss the skin over Katsuda's neck.

Katsuda laughed, "Certainly not. Trust me I'm still me…" the brunette breathed the words into Inoue's ear. "And I'm yours,"

Inoue beamed at the words, and had to nearly bite at the inside of his cheek to keep the rather wide grin from spreading to his face. It was bad enough to deal with the rapid heartbeats. "I know...and that's why I love you, …"

Katsuda brushed a hand down and under Inoue's chin, bringing their lips together in more lighter and chaste kiss. "Katsuda…?"

"Yes," he responded without a moment's hesitation, as always.

"You can be honest with me...did you ever have these feelings…" Inoue gestured with a hand waving between their nearly flushed bodies."..before we started dating?..When we were younger?"

Katsuda exhaled sharply, his eyes remained focused on and gazing at the other male, before finding the words. "Yes, for quite some time…" he admitted in earnest, his lips were pursed together to suppress whatever swirling emotion was hiding within him " _Years_ …"

Inoue flushed at the thought, and nearly dropped, the all but forgotten communication device in his hand. "So..?" he started, and ended up staring down away from the heated yet somehow so protective gaze over him.

"I was around _their_ age too, probably younger," Katsuda admitted, holding Inoue's gaze and taking his hand within his own warmly.

"I see," Inoue answered in a soft despondent tone. Katsuda squeezed at Inoue's lighter hand within his own.

"Hey don't make that face…" Katsuda started.

"You waited so long, and never told me," Inoue sounded deflated, and clenched his hand, nearly retracted from his lover's hold. "I'm sorry.."

"Hey look at me," Katsuda started, all but ready to pull Inoue into his strong arms, and take away all the doubts and blame in his mind. He settled by holding Inoue's hand tightly and brushing and caressing the side of Inoue's face. The grey-blue haired male did turn his way, about to apologize likely, as he opened his mouth.

"Inoue- I chose when to tell you how I felt, and I wasn't going to add any pressure. We were both very young. And besides…"

"Besides?" Inoue prompted, his eyes focused solely on his love. Katsuda chuckled, leaning down to rest on his knees and kiss the top of Inoue's hand, _You're so cute sometimes…_ "There's never been anyone else. If it meant being with you Inoue…" he shook his head, " _Ryo I'd wait a lifetime."_

Inoue's eyes began to shimmer and overflow with a swirling emotion within his green irises. His eyes were near brimming with tears, and the deadline to check up on Hanasaki seemed to slip further away, for this moment...at the least. " _Katsuda_ …" Inoue squeezed back at the brunette's hand and brought him forward for a soft kiss.

"Inoue. No matter what happens here….I'm always on your side," Katsuda called out softly, brushing at the brimming tears below soft green eyes. "When this is all over, after we graduate..and I become a Police Officer... _Please come live with me_."

" _Katsuda..I-"_ Inoue started, but was interrupted by a soft finger pressed over his lips.

"You don't need to answer now, we're still in our mission after all, just please consider it."

Inoue nodded, holding tightly to Katsuda's hand before reaching for his fallen communicator.

* * *

"And with that it's a job well done," Hanasaki hummed out, clasping the diamond shaped communicator in his hand and back under his orange jumpsuit. Kobayashi looked up at him with bright red eyes.

It was already starting to darken. The sky before the pair was fading from blue to a brilliant magenta. Kobayashi mumbled something under his breath about wasting time, but his tone felt lighter sometime.

"We're done the day, you wanna go anywhere, or maybe get something to eat before we head back?" Hanasaki asked gesturing with his hands and pointing backwards and around the various lit up restaurants. The signs and logos were brightening in their color as the sun began to set.

"No," Kobayashi answered simply walking in front of Hanasaki, taking the lead for a twist in their usual outings. "I want to see it…" Kobayashi mumbled, as he craned his neck to turn back at the boisterous brunette.

"See…" Hanasaki pondered, looking around the buildings and finally towards the sky itself, of course. "Ah the sunset right? Well I know right the place!" Hanasaki cheered, a spring came to his step as he rushed forward, several paces before Kobayashi, "Come on we're almost there,"

"Hey, wait up!" Kobayashi shouted, quite annoyed, "Don't ignore me," he clicked his tongue and groaned under bated breath. It seems the only course was to follow along, and down the curvy sidewalk, they were lead to a vast and open grassy hill beside a small pond. It was far enough from the city to block out the commercialized lights and signs.

"See it's perfect!" Hanasaki exclaimed, as he held his arms out wide before him and made his way into a full spin around the area. The brunette took a seat right at the top of the hill and gazed at the scene below. "Really...it is." Hanasaki caught his breath, gazing at the magenta and orange colored hues reflecting in Kobayashi's eyes. He swallowed, and bit the inside of his lip as he composed himself to smile, and focus elsewhere but on the immortal boy.

"H-here have a seat," he patted at the grass around them, and Kobayashi took the message, sitting what was considered the safe distance between them. One both parties seemed to eager to break through for one reason or another.

"It's nice," Kobayashi responded, looking down and feeling some familiarity at the sight. Yet, his company was far different than whoever he was around in his past. Those fluttering eyelashes, and glistening blue eyes that reminded him so much the morning sky. Hanasaki Kensuke's eyes were bright and holding a glossy white glow as his gaze met the changing sunset.

Kobayashi hissed as he clutched at the grass beneath him, _what is with this pain?_ He inwardly cursed, feeling a sharp pang from inside him. The more he looked, and the more he saw those blue eyes with a veiled expression of sadness, the more the ache continued. He moved closer, keeping his eyes on the darkening sky above them, watching as the bright colors seemed to move ever so slowly and meld in together.

 _I want to help you._ Kobayashi felt himself straining with such foreign emotions, and proceeded with a question. What was making him so sad...couldn't he help. The brunette liked to talk right? "Do you like sunsets?" Kobayashi asked in earnest, with the most uplifiting tone he could manage. The words caught Hanasaki again whose eyes looked into Kobayashi as though drawn there.

Suddenly, the blue within Hanasaki looked much deeper somehow, vibrant and expansive than ten of the skies combined. As a familiar smile greeted him, the pang began to soothe within the younger male, albeit it seemed to be replaced with a warmer type of ache.

"Yeah they're really beautiful," Hanasaki replied quietly, as he tucked his legs into his chest and rested his cheek against his knee. He gazed at the younger male, and shined with a certain glow of happiness that sent the ache in Kobayashi's chest through a whirlwind of stronger and more incomprehensible emotions. "I'm glad I'm here with you," Hanasaki's blue eyes caressed the younger male's form, as he continued to take his own turns between gazing at the sunset and Kobayashi. There was no comparison, but Hanasaki was thankful for the distraction to calm himself around the younger male. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're the one who found this place," Kobayashi mumbled, all though his lips seem to curve in a smile.

"Yeah, it seems that way doesn't it, but still...Thank you, Koba…" Hanasaki trailed off, while his eyes reflected the remaining brightness from the sky around them.

The silver-white haired teenager remained silent, continuing the watch the remaining sunset through the sky itself and the older boy's eyes. It was soft somehow, and made him smile, a rare occurence where Hanasaki wasn't rambling on, and wasn't looking despondent. His lips were in a softened half-smile, and he kept meeting Kobayashi's stare.

"I like them…" Kobayashi muttered out, it was almost inaudible and rather under his breath, but the softened tone and glowing red eyes, told the brunette to go further. With Kobayashi he always wanted to go further, always pushing boundaries since the day he met him.

"Kobayashi?", Hanasaki paused, reaching his hand to the side to grasp at the impossible with the guts of a reckless idiot. The clear light shield seemed to take effect as Hanasaki moved closer although it was much weaker, more like a shock of static electricity than a full blown blast. "It's okay, just...relax...I'm not going to hurt you," Hanasaki whispered out, inching his fingers closer and closer to their goal until- "Aha, did it!", the brunette exclaimed with glee, flushed and with a expression of pure bliss.

His lips were upturned, shoulders square and confident, as he finally found himself able to make a first move...to actually initiate touching Kobayashi. Even if it was something as beautifully simple as holding his hand.

"Idiot.." Kobayashi mumbled, shaking his head, before he too scooted closer, and hid a soft white glow amongst the usual dampening pools of red. He reached down at the grassy hill below, feeling the soft blades against his fingertips, before pulling back. Still somehow, _he_ was able to break through those barriers, whether emotional or quite physical. "You're hand is warm…"

Hanasaki flushed a bit at the comment, and focused his gaze on his own palm covering Kobayashi's hand, and he allowed his fingertips to wander and brush across the pale and soft skin there. "Well yeah...Us humans tend to be warm," Hanasaki looked back up and broke out into another cheeky grin.

Kobayashi took the quick explanation in, and hummed in ascension. He grasped and turned to properly hold Hanasaki's hand, and their palms brushed together. It all seemed to fit together so smoothly. "It feels nice," Kobayashi commented offhandedly, his eyes widened as he noticed Hanasaki leaning in closer, with parted lips and half-lidded eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you again, if you're not ready," Hanasaki answered full smiles, and all, but there was a bit of a melancholy in his voice. His eyes seemed to darken. "Can I ask you something?"

"You never seemed to stop before," Kobayashi countered, testing his own limits and leaning in closer to the now sombering brunette.

"Right um…" Kensuke scratched at the back of his neck, "Well…" _Don't get yourself hurt._ Those words rang true through his mind, and stung just a bit. But he couldn't stop himself here. "Would you...be my b-boyfriend?" Hanasaki asked with a foreign timidness lacing all throughout his core and in his voice. What was he asking? Kobayashi wanted…

"I don't understand," Kobayashi asked with soft blinking eyes. "Sure I've heard the word but what would ch-"

"Ah forget it," Hanasaki brushed the idea off, and bent his legs just about ready to rush his way back to the detective agency and forget this ever happened.

Kobayashi grasped at his wrist, "No."

"Koba.."

"No. Don't do that, start saying something and then leaving me out of it...I don't like it, " Kobayashi finished with pouted lips and leering red eyes.

Hanasaki breathed out a sigh, and stretched out his legs again, "It's stupid."

"So tell me…"

"Alright so...as boyfriends...I want to..know you more, talking spending time together…" Hanasaki grasped at the silver haired boys hand, "And doing more things alone together, like dating, kissing and-and the like…", the brunette brightened to a shape of red turning off to the side to calm himself. He could barely get past kissing, and no way his mind was going into Akechi territory.

"So...that's about it, "Hanasaki finally turned back towards the immortal boy with a sheepish smile. "I like spending time with you...and I want to be closer...you don't have to of course but-"

"Alright," Kobayashi answered point blank.

"What?" the brunette's eyes fluttered as he continued brushing his thumb against the warm palm of the younger male's hand.

"I said alright," Kobayashi snapped out, a bit flushed. "It's not like there's much of a difference from how we are now."

The brunette blinked a few times over, and his jaw fell slack. "You're really something...Kobayashi...thank you," He back preparing to lighten the atmosphere before feeling silver hair falling against his shoulder.

The brunette clutched at his chest, feeling the weight leaning across his shoulder. His heart was accelerating, and he found himself lost for the words. It seemed fate allowed them to be closer, Kobayashi's red eyes closed, and Hanasaki reached his hand forward to gently brush across those silver strands of hair. "I'm really happy…" he admitted with a fragile and open tone that seemed to carry across strength.

" _Kensuke."_ Kobayashi all but breathed the words out, softly, and sweetly.

"Wh-wa-what?!", Hanasaki flushed a deep shade of red, as he nearly toppled down the hell and lost his placing. His blue eyes bulged out and looked particularly owlish. Hanasaki did in fact fall to his back, and bumped his head against the earth beneath him. Naturally this caused a shift for Kobayashi who had just managed to get close enough to rest against him.

" _Kensuke,"_ Kobayashi repeated, and Hanasaki had to steady himself up with his hands and feet planted firmly onto the ground. His throat became dry, and the pounding of his heart felt nothing like this.

Hanasaki was grasping hard at the fabric over his chest, as he took a few shallow breathes calming himself.

Kobayashi raised an eyebrow, "That's your name isn't it. Inoue's called you that too."

"ah, right…" Hanasaki laughed nervously, attempting to brush off his current loss of composure around his crush-now-boyfriend. First names were much more common...but still _no one's called my name just like that._ And coming from Kobayashi of all people, it was almost too much, he continued breathing softly through his nose to calm himself before grasping for Koba who held his hand close in return. "What is it?"

It was Kobayashi's turn to fumble, his cheeks seemed to inflate and his lips pouted, "Finally you're listening...what I was saying before" he blushed, but turned to the side fully facing Hanasaki stubbornly. Red bore into blue, as he finally continued, "I like your eyes, they're blue like the sky..."

"K- _Koba_ -I.." Hanasaki's breath hitched, and he wasn't sure he was going to survive this evening if things continued like this. _How do I respond to that?_ Sure Kobayashi had liked the color blue before...and for him to just say that. Here Hanasaki thought he was the one chasing. He couldn't lose this easily. "I-", Hanasaki paused taking his boyfriend's hand in his own, and allowed himself to spill out the countless words.

Hansaki grasped his hand tightly, and reached for the younger boy's left hand in his own. "Kobayashi… _Yoshio_ ," Hanasaki took a breath, the latter would take some getting used to "I really like you too. I like your eyes they're so distinct along with,your hair. When I first saw you it was like seeing something right out of a dream, but you were-are real. I like everything about you Kobayashi! I like the way you talk, your voice and even the sighs and tongue-clicks. Everything. I like the way you go out of your way to protect the people you care for even when you deny it...And I-..And.."

"I like you too," Kobayashi responded, his voice shaky but his red eyes captured Hansaki completely. "When you're like this...yourself...I guess," he finished, scratching at the inside of his cheek _As ridiculous as you always are._

 _And I'm falling for you...Kobayashi, just like that._ Hanasaki laughed aloud, not caring for the world to hear. He would surely mentally reprimanded himself later, but for this beautiful and seemingly limitless moment...he allowed himself to give in.

"Please Kobayashi, May I kiss you?" Hanasaki asked in urgency, need, his eyes took in everything the younger male could offer him. His heart accelerated beyond the extent of any life-threatening mission, and it lingered. It lingered, an all encompassing warmth that threatened to swallow him whole and turn his whole body as pink if he didn't let it out.

Kobayashi returned with a soft nod, and leaned in to lessen the distance between them. He exhaled slowly, and allowed his body to relax enough to let Hanasaki in. Through that window to his heart, a Kensuke Hanasaki shaped window.

Soft blue eyes fluttered closed, and Hanasaki buried one of his hands through the soft expanse of Kobayashi's hair, while the other held the younger boy tightly by the hand. A glow of warm fire through two soft blue skies were the last things Kobayashi took notice of before closing his eyes, as he felt Hanasaki lean forward and close the distance.

The brunette kept the kiss soft and slow, moving their lips together and caressing the soft locks of silvery-white hair upon the younger male's hair. His hands moved wildly, not missing a moment or another chance to touch and reach out to Kobayashi.

Kobayashi gasped into the kiss, a ticklish feeling came with lips brushing down and right along his jawline. The brunette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss if only a little, his tongue traced the outside of the Kobayashi's lips before reaching their center. He pressed forward, and within moments Kobayashi found himself lying on his back, and Hanasaki right at his side.

The kiss remained soft, slow and passionate, and Hanasaki winced his eyes closed, as he felt Kobayashi timidly kissing back. Their mouths caressed and moved in a rhythm and Koba's tongue met with Hanasaki's, as they danced and slid together. It was slow and clumsy, like the inexperienced teenagers they were but they refused to let it go. Hanasaki leaned as close as he could, more than willing to take whatever shock of pain came, if and when Kobayashi's defenses decided to shut him out again. _I'm not letting this go...Kobayashi. Not letting this be a dream._

Kobayashi had him mewling into the kiss, as his slender hand grasped tightly for the orange cloth around Hanasaki's clothes, and he pulled him back closer. Their chests were brushing against each other, if only a little. Kobayashi hummed into the kiss, and the soft heartbeats from the brunette.

Blue eyes opened to red, and for a soft reluctant moment, they sat back up. "We should go back," Kobayashi reminded them both. The brunette would protest had he not been swept away by the sight.

Kobayashi was panting, flushed, and decorated by a soft smile. _Beautiful._ Was all that came to Hanasaki's mind and he found himself, following the younger teenager, step by step.

* * *

Like a calm before the storm Hanasaki grasped as tightly as the fates would allow onto Kobayashi's hand. They entered through the elevator with quite a surprise to see Inoue, Katsuda and even Noro, Hisashi and Yamane, were there in person. All of them were pooled around a center table, with a tablet lifted up looking as dejected as ever.

Hanasaki tried to lighten the mood "Hey come on, it can't be that bad," he teased, or rather attempted an assurance of himself. They hadn't heard from _him_ in some time now, and the idea he was done with them, finished with the boy's detective club was alarming.

The other team members couldn't or wouldn't meet his gaze, aside from Hisashi who had never found himself particularly drawn to Akechi in the first place. "You'll wanna see this," the long haired man advised, patting on a space of an adjacent couch near him.

Inoue closed his eyes, his eyebrows scrunched as he pressed down on the keyboard button opening a video file, that displayed itself in a large projection towards the center of the room.

The video started with an eerily calm sounding voice addressing the group. With a dark purple mask covering his eyes and light lavender hair, the figure on screen began to smirk. "Would you like to play a game? I have your _dearest Akechi here_. If you wish to see him again, you'll have until the next Sunrise to find him...But you may want to ask yourself. Will he really want to return to you?" The same calm voice cast an eerie chuckle, as the video shifted to an image of Akechi, deflated as he remained tied in ropes with eyes closed.

Hanasaki grit his teeth sharply. "It couldn't end like this," He shook his head, _No..this isn't the end._ A part of him had wondered...and wondered more about his past, but Akechi was still there Akechi, and he could...save him right? "We have to bring him back," Hanasaki proclaimed, with a fire lit in his eyes as though to the counter the stammering heartbeats. There had to be hope there.

Inoue, Noro, Katsuda and the rest remained focused and in a determined look of agreement. Inoue nodded. Noro spoke out, "Well of course we do, but you know we'll need to have a plan," she spoke cheerfully, "And I happen to know someone perfectly capable of doing that," she grinned wildly, pressing her index finger right against her body in confidence.

Hanasaki smiled, "I know I can count on you guys…"

Kobayashi looked up at him from his seat beside him, his eyes blinking, as he noticed Hanasaki staring at him once more.

Hanasaki extended his hand, his cheeks completely flushed as he offered and held out the palm of his hand. _"Kobayashi, come with me?"_ he asked in a softened and timid voice, leaning over as close as he could towards the other.

Hisashi snickered at the scene, "What have I missed out on?" he said teasingly, as he gazed at the flustered pair of younger teenagers. The pink-clad Noro was grinning from ear to ear, making coo-ing sounds at the two boys who were now both flustered. Inoue glared at the group, certainly feeling a headache coming on.

 _No matter where our path takes us, I want you beside me._ Hanasaki's blue eyes shimmered, as he could hear his heart racing for a different reason. The white haired male sighed, looking from the partly amused group, and back to the now vulnerable brunette.

It was something so raw and unguarded but his lips were in a smile despite their trembling. Kobayashi couldn't seem to keep his gaze away, with a click of his tongue. He reached out and grasped for Hanasaki's hand feeling a spark at the warm contact once more. Hanasaki's eyes fluttered and widened before feeling himself yanked by his hand and pulled closer. Their faces remained inches apart and the brunette felt himself swallow, and he was completely entranced. Those mysterious and near watery red eyes bore into Hanasaki, and Kobayashi whispered, _"Of course, you're not leaving without me"_

_Not now. Not ever again._

Like a light found its way inside of Hanasaki, his smile widened, to the point where he knew his cheeks would begin aching. "Right." Together they had a hope for tomorrow, and a reason to live.

* * *

_End_

Next one will be the final chapter, I'm really keeping this story with bits and pieces of the canon anime events. And I'm not planning on that, the anime already has that. So I'll delve briefly over the events in episode 24, as well as give a look into our endgame couples and a hopeful future.

Stay tuned!

_Finale Chapter: Attempted Rescue/This Path that Binds us._


	5. Attempted Rescue/This Path that Binds Us (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story finale!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Trickster] Time Moves Us Closer: Finale Chapter/ Attempted Rescue!- This Path that Binds Us Epilogue~
> 
> A/N: Taking in some precious moments from our finale of the canon-verse, and adding the story spin and some fluff/romance epilogue. KobaHana, and Inoue/Katsuda are established at this point :) And yep there's Akechi/20 faces here and there in the chapter. Incoming angst, but happy ends happy ends, friends~ Thank you all for reading. My next ongoing story is a shounen-ai for the anime Puzzle&Dragons Cross,check it out if you're interested in rivalry dynamics and boys love.

"Damn it!", Kobayashi cursed as loudly and obscenely into his intercom, as possible. His lips were quivering and spatting out his anger, "What the hell?!" Working together. Like hell he could go and say things like this. Make false promises...push things further...and then leave like that!

The white haired teen was standing on the edge of the rooftop, his hands were balled into fists. His face was fire and ready to burst. Red eyes peered skyward, watching as the biggest idiot in his life, and supposed _boyfriend, of less than 24 hours_ , fly off on a suicide mission. Blue eyes were quivering and brimming with an emotion, but it wasn't one the younger teen could bring himself to see or truly care about. He grit his teeth, and cursed under his breath.

Apparently, Akechi had meant, to his idiotic Hanasaki far more than the brunette let on. Images of a toothy and carefree smile, quickly came to mind. This was only to be revisited by images of equally drained glossy blue eyes with red streaks all around.

"Idiot," Kobayashi cursed again! They had promised to go on together for this mission, to bring back their MIA boss even if it killed both of them. And at a last minute those blue eyes shaken and darkened, broke Kobayashi. The door of a silver elevator had shut in front of the immortal, Hanasaki starting with a somber smile. He in a matter of seconds, risked to throw away whatever he had built within both of them recklessly. To risk losing everything they built together. An idiotic, selfish brat, that was all Kobayashi could come up with.

 _I'm sorry Kobayashi, looks like I couldn't keep my promise._ Hanasaki closed his blue eyes tightly as he held on firmly to a silver bar, one the edge of a helicopter. It was just like running away.

But he saw no other way, he needed to do this right…? To fully atone for leaving the boys detective club, and falling into 20 Faces Plan all those months ago. To prove his worth to his _family, blood related or not,_ by finally doing something useful.

But that fear ignited within, despite the promises made, Hanasaki lacked the strength to fulfill them. "Sorry Koba, it felt all to final. I couldn't bring myself to let you die this way," Hanasaki murmured into the soft and wind-bitten fabric of his orange jumpsuit. Swinging with knees bent and pumping out forward into the air, the young brunette managed to pull another miracle and bring himself fully onto the outer edge of the escalating airship.

"I couldn't risk losing you," Hanasaki admitted, and only to himself, as he looked down and scanned the premises for any hints of an indented handle or window, to bring him inside. That image scarred it's way to the surface of Hanasaki's memory.

Those images of earlier resurfaced. It was earlier this night, of Kobayashi and himself, breaking into the highly profiled building and working their way towards the top floor of the high rise building. The two were surrounded, with hundreds of workers under 20 Faces, shooting rapidly at them, without a second thought.

The brunette managed to run past, as his dear immortal partner stood in the center of the room, with arms extended at both sides. Gasps and cries of disbelief filled the air, and in a panic it seemed more stray shots were being fired, without warning.

The bullets had all deflected, cut up the second they came too close for comfort by the sheer force of the silver haired boy's power. Yet, craning his neck for a moment, and hearing a high toned wince, Hanasaki saw it.

He saw that stray bullet actually scrape _past_ Kobayashi's skin. It drew _blood_ , one of the few times, Hanasaki had seen this happen. It was terrifying, and he bit down on his lip. Kobayashi had a gift. He was unreachable. _They_ had managed to touch, make contact, somehow and by some miracle. Kobayashi had let him inside. Hadn't he?

Somewhere in the mix of their time together Hanasaki had caused an opening in the younger boy's defenses, and a weakness at that. One the brunette could not forgive himself for. Had Hanasaki just became responsible for bringing his boyfriend that much closer to the brink of death, to mortality, or moreso a fatality. And all for the hormonal and emotional reasons of being romantically involved….

The mere thought of Kobayashi, dying, _like that_ ,from another mission alongside Hanasaki, and picking up his slack, was poison. The brunette couldn't live with himself. _You have far more value than you realise Kobayashi. So much more…._

Maybe this action, was reckless and heartless. Working alongside Kobayashi, only to leave him without so much as a goodbye, and without so much as a hope for his return. This mission would likely be his last, bringing back Akechi, but he could redeem himself.

Hanasaki bit on the inside of his lip, as he climbed up the cable attached the moving airship. Maybe he had ruined everything he tried to build with Kobayashi, in one reckless moment. Maybe he was a complete idiot. Maybe. But still. He couldn't bring himself to drag Kobayashi with him, or be the cause of his death. He couldn't bring himself to lose Kobayashi.

Hanasaki panted, reaching to communicate with Inoue. _I'm not dead yet._ Hanasaki slid his body against the back of the metallic wall, and he fell onto his bottom. He swiftly reached underneath the neck of his shirt and pulled out the familiar pendant. _M_ aybe this was the only thing he could think of to show his devotion to the people he loved the most...and a quick way out of fulfilling the grueling promise.

" _If I go in expecting the worst...maybe I'll pull a miracle."_ Hanasaki laughed, his tone carefree despite the harsher tones and situation. He smiled, a mere upturn of his lips upon hearing the deep and well understood concern of his friends Noro and Inoue. The latter of the two had sworn: 'this type of recklessness would be the surely end of him', typical Inoue.

But Hanasaki couldn't back out now. What was done is done...and maybe if it all went up from here, he could come back. Perhaps he could make a new promise with Kobayashi. Those shocked and widened red eyes haunted him deeply, and burned themselves to the surface of his stinging memory. Hanasaki felt the nerves hit him as he finally made his way towards his feet, and through the hallway of the airship.

_I'm sorry, Kobayashi. I might just...love you too much to keep that old promise._

* * *

Seething with rage and clenching his jaw, Kobayashi refused to keep quiet for a second. He was terribly abusing the communication system and shouting at each and every member of the detective club.

"Get me up there!" Kobayashi demanded, his voice screeching and desperate. It broke through the locket-shaped communicator. His red eyes burned with with a glowing and enraged flame, it wouldn't end like this. Like hell it would. _It won't end_. _Not after you brought me out here this freakin far!_

" _It's already too late,"_ The white haired teen heard his friends biting back at him, as though the possibilities and doubts were not already blown up, right in front of his face and driving him mad. He scowled.

"I know that! It's why we need to hurry!" Kobayashi insisted hurriedly, and if they wouldn't find a way he'd take a swan dive off the building and find a way to fly to him. No way...just no way in hell he was going to let this one go. That idiotic nuisance, or well _boyfriend_ or his was not going to start running off, at least not without him.

Fortunately Inoue had complied with the unreasonable, looking up at his childhood friend with a certain softness in his eyes he conceded.

He turned his gaze from their usual comfort zone of Katsuda, and towards Otomo. Inoue stated, "Alright, find a way to get him up there," the blue haired teenager turned towards their longer haired engineer.

"Why me?" Otomo's eyes widened at the new found task, and he could already feel a migraine coming on.

"Unless you want to stay here and explain everything with the chief of police well then, be my guest," Inoue offered the alternative.

The long haired blond sighed, this would be sure to be a long day, but it was rather better than communicating with the police chief over exactly how and why they were in such a mess...and to save someone, who very well, could have voluntarily chosen, to be with 20 faces.

He certainly wasn't on team Akechi nor was he staying for him, to explain his crappy past. "Come on," he waved at the slender violet haired teen. So Otomo and Yamane made their way out and down a narrow hallway.

Inoue had been spending more and more time on the rehabilitation both physically and psychologically to find strength to put weight on his legs. He still held onto Katsuda's muscular arms as he balanced, and prepared to once again clean up, after his teammates recklessness.

"I'll answer everything you want to know: All about this case. About 20 faces, and even detective Akechi Kogorou," Inoue had told the chief officer, he would explain everything, it was time to come clean. It was time they all had some clarity on what was truly happening. He sighed, as he released his hold on the taller brunette to steady himself. He was standing freely on his own, albeit a bit uncomfortable and wincing.

However, the uncomfortability, hadn't lasted long. A certain messy haired brunette, grasped for Inoue's arm and wrapped it around his larger shoulders. Katsuda's eyes remained firm, looking ahead and standing right beside Inoue, keeping him grounded in every way he could.

"You're not going with them, why not?" Inoue had asked of the taller male. Katsuda's resolve remained firm, not even batting an eyelash as he looked ahead.

The brunette wrapped another arm around his boyfriend's waist as he answered, "I'm not going to let you take them on by yourself." He brought Inoue closer to his form. It was already decided.

At times like this Inoue found himself completely swept away by the current that was Katsuda.

" _My dream is to become a Chief of Police. If you're going to be a detective like Akechi, then I'll be your Nakamura. I'll be working right alongside you. I've made up my mind now Inoue, so deal with it,"_ Inoue recalled that promise from before that determination and confidence made him shiver and flustered with a wide range of emotions. Even if fate hadn't seemed to pull them together time and time again, he was certain his childhood friend would make it happen. He far too stubborn to let them ever become seperated again.

 _Just like old times, just like always._ Inoue pondered the idea with a certain fondness, and his eyes were surely. It was as simple as that, and the hold around Inoue's body remained firm. He could only accept it. The notion and calm lead to green eyes softly closing and embracing Katsuda being besides him. Just as it was meant to be.

* * *

"I told you I understand already! Just hurry up and get me to Hanasaki!", Kobayashi hissed the words out at Otomo. His pinkish-red eyes were only briefly looking over an outlined plan on the tablet before him. It was more of a glance, and the words about which buttons to push and the location settings, were all background noise compared to the main focus. Hanasaki. Hanasaki. Kensuke Hanasaki.

A pout formed on the young violet haired, boy's detective club member. "He was just trying to help,

"Save your breathe. He'll be fine, it's not like he can die," Otomo sighed out, and in a shrug he stepped back behind the driver's seat of the small emergency aircraft. Otomo was exasperated by his whole team already, and at this point. If the two youngest members of the group wanted to get themselves killed up in the stratosphere far be it for him to stop them. He had done more than enough for now.

Kobayashi looked forward, with his eyebrows pointing low, lips scrunched up and firm red eyes with only a small beam of white within them. It didn't make sense to be here without Hanasaki, not like this.

Still the oldest of the current group instructed, with a sly grin on his face.

"When you see him. Tell him to come by my lab again soon. He can tell me how awesome my new inventions are~" he requested, with a soft and teasing tone, and an amused light in his eyes. Otomo was one who would certainly believe in miracles, if immortals were real, anything was possible.

Kobayashi clicked his tongue, there was no other way around it, "Tell him yourself", Kobayashi stated, there was no way he was coming back from this, without that idiot Hanasaki. There's no way he would allow him to leave, just like that.

With a signal from Noro, from the intercom. Kobayashi had taken off, his heart hammering in his chest, with a one-track mind that led him further forward. He couldn't get to Hanasaki faster enough, the heart pounding vulnerability and blood splattered footsteps beneath him were minor set backs.

* * *

The brunette had made his way, as stealthily as possible, into the airship. He had taken a few valued seconds, to catch his breath. He was ready as he had ever been, reaching inside his side pocket, he pulled out his one silver colored weapon to defend himself from the likes of 20 Faces. The brunette let his feet lead him forward and into the first room he came past, the door opened without hesitation.

He wasn't expecting it to all be so soon, for their to be Akechi. Yet here he was before him. His lips were curled down, and eyes lacking that usual carefree vigor, or perhaps the cover up he often wore. This wasn't the same Akechi, not the one he remembered as those months ago, the one that would tease and encourage everyone to loosen up and pursue shallow love affairs while they were young. No this felt so much colder. "Akechi?" the brunette had called out.

"Why are you here?", a cold voice called out to him, this couldn't be the same man. Or so he wanted to believe. Hanasaki bit back the words in disbelief, and could only blame 20 Faces for getting to him, and getting so under his skin. This was his boss, and his mentor. The one that taught him to fight, and to be a detective. With a harsh sound of a hand slapping against skin, the young brunette fell to the ground, with a harsh red mark evident on his cheek. He looked up lost and forlorn, as the strange voice continued on.

"Why the hell do you think!?" Hanasaki cried out recklessly, as his hand soothed and nursed the red upon his face. "To win this, to save you," Hanasaki explained with sorrow evident in his voice. How had this game become so difficult?

"Leave it! Forget me!," Akechi's cold voice was beginning to change and sound terribly desperate. It was beginning to crack, and the brunette could hear a curse underneath his mentor's breath. As the older man's eyes strained themselves to search the room. He wasn't getting anyone else involved, it was time to end this. "Go home, Hanasaki," he bit out the words harshly.

"No! I _will win._ I'll end this, and stop this once and for all, isn't that what we've all been fighting for?", Hanasaki responded stubbornly, he found his way onto his feet and glared daggers at Akechi. All those missions, years and years chasing after a masked face, it couldn't have been for nothing. Yet, something about this voice and face before him was puzzling and bared no resemblance, to the Akechi, Hanasaki had known.

Hanasaki bit on the inside of his lip, as his fingers curled into his palm. Akechi and 20 Faces. They had fought so often, and were on the opposite sides of justice. Well Justice and whatever deluded ideal 20 Faces fell into...so why, why, _why_!?

"Impressive," breathed out the tone of a sinister, and poisonously calm voice. The silver door upon the far side of the room, opened slowly, and yet sooner than either party had expected. It felt so much sooner.

Danger lurked from such a slender form, with soft lilac hair and a gaudy mask around his eyes. The mask was bound by a red mane like wig, one that flared with passion and danger all around. "But, you're too late," 20 faces announced to him confidently, his lips curved into a tainted smirk.

"Stop it," Akechi was pleading this time, and this voice was sounding like Akechi, Hanasaki had known since he was a kid. But Akechi wasn't speaking to 20 faces, or wasn't looking at him. His hand grasped over Hanasaki's own hand. The older man pushed towards Hanasaki, moving his weapon down. His eyes kept bolting towards the door. _Go home._ His eyes glared at him sharply, and darted themselves towards the door 20 Faces had entered from.

"But why?!" Hanasaki pleaded again, in the face of danger, and near death with 20 faces, just feet away from him. With a pull of trigger from ending this game and a certain adrenaline junkie's future.

" _You've done enough. I'm proud of you Kensuke, good job,"_ Akechi spoke the words in earnest yet they were far too rushed. Words Hanasaki would have died to hear earlier, were nothing if not words were binding and terribly final. Two brown eyes looked at the young teenager with compassion and desperation. Akechi kept his gaze moving to and fro Hanasaki, and the man who brought him further into an endless cycle of skewed thrills and pleasures.

Hanasaki's mouth went slightly agape, as the words breathed out a painful form of clarity. Twenty faces remained silent, allowing his _dearest_ this final goodbye. He loved him enough for that, and they would have their eternity together.

Blue eyes were shaking, mixed in a swirl of confusion, pain, anger and something he couldn't place. Kensuke wanted nothing more than to grasp at his mentor and rush them both out of the room, and as far away from the toxic male across the room. Maybe then it could end. It was never that easy, and no it was never so easy as to pull these two apart. Not completely.

" _Truth is all I wanted to do was look cool in front of you kids,"_ Akechi continue so lightly, as though it all hadn't mattered. As though they were all just part of some game. He admitted the words freely, but with eyes that never stayed in one place. Yet the words unveiled himself, from Akechi's lips. It was like it was some deep twisted part of him coming to the light. Something the brunette never felt or believed. _This wasn't?_

" _I wanted to be the hero in my own tragedy,"_ Akechi spoke out again, his voice becoming more low and gruff. Hanasaki shivered under the words. _This couldn't end this like._

"What are you…?" Hanasaki started, keeping himself vulnerable, as his gaze moved away from the enemy. Their supposed enemy. The thunder rolled around from the sky above, and the three in the room, and something broke inside of the brunette. No, not after they've come this far. The sky above seemed to threaten a perishing song.

" _Do me a favor. Let me look cool,"_ Akechi had called out loud, and glanced back towards his pupil. Still the boy was such a kid, and should let himself be protected.

Hanasaki shook wildly, his body nearly tripped to the side, as he heard a loud thud crashing against the surface of the ship. The stability of the airship around them was quickly faltering moving faster and crashing through the sky.

"Oh Akechi," 20 faces spoke up, with his index finger under the end of his own elaborate silver mask, slowly revealing himself. His lips moved from their bemused smile to one of satisfaction and eyes filled with admiration, "You've turned the helium system up as high as it would go, Akechi? The change in pressure and altitude will tear the ship apart. _It's only a matter of time…_ "

Hanasaki swallowed hard at the words, and the closed eyes and dead silence from his mentor. What? He was going to-? No- they _would_ find a way out of here without sacrifices.

"You're such a naughty boy," Twenty faces grim voice called out to his beloved once again. His pale and slender fingers curled and laced their way under his chin. He cooed out the words, with a shimmer in his eyes, _"Did you think we would die in each other's arms?,"_ 20 faces called out again, revealing himself, and lifting the mask off, just enough to reveal those emotional eyes.

 _This can't...It can't happen._ Hanasaki's eye widened, as the glistening white within the darkness above his blue irises, began shake. He gasped, and quickly turned his head with eyes peering into his long-haired mentor. The silence, made Hanasaki wince his eyes shut, unable to find the words to prove him wrong.

"Sorry Hanasaki," Akechi began, and the brunette's eyes shot open wide. He could only stare in disbelief at the back of the man who had done so much for him. He continued, with a hefty sigh and trembling hands, at his side, _"You're only in this mess because of me, just like the others. I wanted them all to see me and love me like I couldn't."_

Akechi's words came out like ice. He kept his eyes closed, with undescribable emotions and insufferable pain behind his eyelids. His lips looked dried out, and he seemed to be biting inside of his mouth. He had spoken, so laced with regret, but all the same they were Akechi's words.

"I'll end this...I should have a long time ago," Akechi proclaimed, urging again for Hanasaki to go back, as though things could return to normal. The older male stretched out his arm beside him, and urged Hanasaki back with a shove. Playing the villain and yet he stood before Hanasaki, like a shield, guarding the innocent youth, who got wrapped up in his mess.

 _I won't run away anymore._ Akechi promised to himself, as his arms reached back and made their way to push at and move the young teen towards an exit, any exit. So long as Hanasaki could make it safely. _You have a lot more to your future kid, don't you die here._

"You should listen to him, this plane will fall apart, and can at any moment," 20 faces instructed the teen, with twitching lips that curved maliciously into a smile. He spoke so simply and with such finalization. Hanasaki gulped. Holding out a handgun and with a single shot, a bullet launched and landed upon a large red emergency button, across the room.

It was like something right out of a movie, with a large portion of the room elevating before them, and revealing an expansive silver docking station. Several small emergency airships were parked along the station, they made their way into the center of the once blank room.

"Besides Akechi had finally decided to play with me, and don't you have someone else you should be coming back to. Your role in this is over." 20 Faces lips twitched into a wild-care of a smirk, a finalization came from his words, and they delved into Hanasaki's core like a type of poison.

Of course...he _wanted_ , and no-he _needed_ to come back. Back to his home, his friends, family...back to Kobayashi. There was so much more that needed to be said, to be done. It couldn't end like this.

But it wasn't supposed to end up like this. For this game to end so different...a game that had no way of winning? It was supposed to be a rescue mission, and through and through, that was how it was _supposed to play out._ The brunette's arm muscles contracted as he shivered upon hearing and feeling the large _thud_ against the airship. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, to keep from shifting and sliding as the quickening pace of the ship the frantic movements of the airship and pleads from the man he respected so long, Hanasaki couldn't let it end like this.

"Hanasaki, go!" Akechi once again urged him on, his eyes were pleading. He was already feeling a chill in his spine and a painful fear as to what would happen. Akechi couldn't live with himself if another casualty happened, no _not again_ , _not ever again._

"No!" Hanasaki harped back, and he shook his head violently. He lifted the previously withdrawn weapon up as he lifted and took aim at his target. Destroying 20 faces was the only way to end all of this, to bring things back to the peaceful times they all had together. To bring back the happy times, and the Hanasaki he was before everything began. He couldn't leave that behind, no after coming this far, no matter what!

The masked man drew his own gun, pulling the trigger so easily, and at the young teenager. The brunette sidestepped and dodged the supposed warning shot easily, he grit down on his teeth. Akechi growled at the masked man. "What the hell are you doing?" this wasn't part of the plan.

20 Faces seemed to show no remorse, and at the possibility he nearly broke his precious golden rule, to never die. Still, he wasn't going to allow this game to end, for anyone else to come in between him and his Akechi. Not now and never again. He glared at the teenage boy and spat out the words, "You're a stubborn plaything, Akechi's thrown you away and yet you still hold on." His words were taunting.

"Stop it!" Akechi rushed forward, knowing their was no other way to end this, for the casualties to end. He had to stop running and give in to the darkest part of himself. There was simply no other choice. Akechi made his way between 20 faces and the kid he swore to himself to protect. With a cry of agony, Akechi took the hit, and the bullet made contact with his leg, bringing him down to his hands and knees.

"Akechi," 20 faces cried out in a panick. It was almost humorous for one with countless indirect relations to casualties to be struck so hard by this. Those past deaths indirectly by his hands and for the sake of a game. Yet now, he called the name so desperate, and lost. The one thing he couldn't give up or throw away, the one person he truly came to love. Reality cut in through the teenager like a knife, as the twisted light of love struck him to the core.

Hanasaki loomed over his mentor, with dark shadows covering his eyes before he spoke up. It looked like this _was_ the reality; a part of Akechi, that even he wasn't trusted enough to know about, despite how close they felt. "It won't work. I know you can't bring yourself to kill him," Hanasaki's words shot into Akechi. There was just no way. The brunette hung his head lower, tears couldn't come to his eyes to soothe an aching pain he had become to numb. Nothing seemed more real, and yes this was all happening. "It would never work. If you could it would be over…" Hanasaki confessed solemnly, his breath hitched, and he could feel the trembling in his lips and core.

No matter what happened...this part of his mentor would hold on tightly. The part that loved 20 faces beyond all reason, and that could never end a life he swore to detest so much. Hanasaki continued, with shielded eyes and a broken smile, "But you always let him run away, it happens every time. You're _too nice_ , that's just a fact. Boss...I'm sorry" _For your weakness. For this._

Yet, still if there was any chance, a fraction of a percentage of hope, Akechi could be saved. He would take the risk. With his blue eyes pained and rained over by stray strands of brown hair, he pushed Akechi out towards the airship. A harsh push taking Akechi completely off guard as he fell back instantly. Hanasaki knew what this was, and he knew a part of him may never forgive this selfishness. He was forcing Akechi to leave this part of him behind, no matter how he loved, no matter how deeply. He was making Akechi leave it. There had to be a way to do so. This was his last, thank you to Akechi, and his repayment as a savior.

 _I'm too selfish to let this one go._ Hanasaki cursed at himself watching as Akechi fell down the silver slide of a ramp into the smaller escape pod. The orange door closed shut, as soon as Akechi's body crashed into the cushioned seats inside. The escape pod roared and resounded through the room. It had already taken off, and he was certain of that.

20 faces had lost. This would finally end things.

The masked man's lips curved into a deadly scowl, "You're just like him... a fool…" he cursed,standing across from the object, who separated him from being with Akechi, and from ending everything together, just the two of them. "It took _so long_ to set this up, and he was finally ready to be a sacrifice." 20 faces cursed out. With clenched fists and a quick shift in position, 20 faces was holding the young teenager at gunpoint, again. The ship continued to deteriorate, various _clanks and crashes_ reverberated through the room. Metal pieces from the flooring and walls outside the ship could be seen, from a distance. The dying ship crashed its way through the shaky atmosphere.

Hanasaki held his ground, as he looked only forward, planting his feet firmly. He would stay in this, until the bitter end, he would do this. He would prove his worth and his devotion to the boys detective club. The club that brought him such life and joy. Maybe it would end here. And maybe he held regrets. Some deeply personal. But he wouldn't die until he had done all he could do. Truthfully, it was a miracle they made it this far.

Still he wished he found the courage for a final goodbye. To everyone...To _Kobayashi_.

 _I loved you too much, in the end, didn't I?_ Hanasaki's eyes fluttered closed, as he gave in the the thought that perhaps a miracle wouldn't happen after all.

" _Hanasaki_!"

Then again perhaps he was wrong all over again. Hanasaki's heart pounded against his ribcage, as the echoing sounds from firm and demanding voice shouted at him. A large _thump_ on the plane could be heard. The brunette felt his own heart stop, and his heart skipped a beat. He was so certain it would be over. But how...and why? He felt himself frozen, as the slender, white haired teenager stood before him, like a protector. He could almost feel his warmth radiating and the tension within the air.

He exhaled sharply, and clenched at his side, before slowly losing balance and having to readjust his footing. " _Koba_...why?", he called out, his stomach contracted, and he was feeling his heart stir. The brunette's eyes locked around the younger male, and finding himself trapped within a sea of red. For the second time this trip, Hanasaki felt himself met with a harsh slap against his face, from a much smaller and slender hand, but the feeling and intention were quite as intense.

" _Damn_ , idiot!" Kobayashi shouted at him. He was screaming at him, with clenched and shaking fists. His eyes were burning as a swirl of white only ignited the frustration within those pink-red eyes. "You're such an idiot!", he called out to the other teen once more. He kept clenching at his hand that made contact with the brunette's cheek.

Hanasaki held tightly to the red swelling on his cheek, he could only stare at the younger immortal, with glistening and blinking sky blue eyes. His heart dropped, eyes widened, lips dried, and his stomach clenched in again. The idea of being apart

"You're _supposed_ to kill me," Kobayashi reminded him harshly, he spat out the words, the ones Hanasaki had _feared_ hearing for so long.

"Did you _forget_?" As though he could ever... "You promised and I'm holding you to it..." Kobayashi paused, a flame igniting within him once more. Like hell he was going to let things go or let Hanasaki get killed, not after he brought him this far. He winced at the pain, and had taken a new notice of the bloody footsteps behind him. _This_ was all Hanasaki's fault and he would be damned if the idiotic teenager hadn't taken responsibility for it.

" _SO DON'T EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!",_ Kobayashi shouted the words from the depths of his heart, and there was no sense of restraint or apathy about him now. This was a man with a strong will to survive to continue on. Tears threatened to fall from quivering red eyes, and his heart was screaming out the words. It wasn't a request, _it was an order_ , and Hanasaki had no choice but to reply. To live together or die together those were the options Kobayashi had set up for him. And so it would be.

The force of the destructive airship sent the pair flying back, both now as vulnerable and open to each other as they would be. Hanasaki couldn't run away either, and he should have known that before. After all those times, he was always led back here again, always. They were connected.

Hanasaki winced as his back crash harshly against the steel wall behind him, yet it was nothing. It hurt far more to hear Kobayashi shrieking in pain, and see him held against his will so tightly by 20 faces. The older man held the young teen up and suspended him, with arms wrapped around Kobayashi's neck. He harshly restricted his movements and airways. "There's two airships left, and one of them is going to be mine," he threatened, breaking Hanasaki all the while, he was forced to watch his friend in pain and suffering. "I'm going after Akechi and going to continue our game…. The two of you can stay here and live or die as you _please,_ " 20 faces presented them with their options. His lips pursed and he glanced down at the struggling teen in his arms. _"Kobayashi, I truly pity you,_ you don't even have the strength to control your own gift _",_ he finished, with words so jaded and cold, before he tightened his grip upon the teen's form.

The brunette cursed as he leaned forward, with his hands clenching at the ground around him, and helping him find balance. With a swift movement the brunette made his way to his feet again. It couldn't end like this. Hanasaki found the strength again as he rushed forward, closer towards the two. He took the silver weapon at his side and aimed his gun right at Koba's captor. Twenty faces threatened the younger teen's life all the same, returning the gesture towards the teen.

Despite whatever pain was coursing through him, or the supposed desire to only die, Kobayashi's voice broke through to him. He grit his teeth and writhed and struggled to move further out of 20 Faces grip. "Shoot him Hanasaki! weren't you going to end this?!" the younger teen cried out, never giving up to struggle, and maybe just finding that resolve he needed all along. "Do it! Stop worrying about me. Just do it, end this now and it'll all be over, and then you can focus on keeping your promise. Pull the trigger. _I'm not gonna die here!" Kobayashi finished and had promised him._ He wouldn't die here, and they wouldn't either. His words were like a breath of fresh air in the diluted and corrupt world around Hanasaki. Those words were his truth.

" _Kobayashi!",_ the brunette teen broke through, calling the male's name desperately as he finally aimed to take out 20 faces, to pull the trigger and lead them towards a future away from this. Away from all the casualties and sacrifices to a brighter tomorrow. They would make it there.

It seemed to happen in a flash as a gust of wind blew through. The brunette lost his footing and fell back. Akechi came back flying in with his escape ship and crashing through the glass windows. The impact left a tremendous flow of air pressure to tug at the occupants and debris in the ship, like a vacuum. The brunette teen felt himself losing his balance, and losing sight of what just happened. He lost his grip and balance and was being swept away through the gaping hole in the airship.

In seconds, they were all airborne and Hanasaki fell swiftly through the sky. With a boneless body and eyes threatening to slip into a coma, Hanasaki had to shake himself awake. It wouldn't end here. He wouldn't be alone. He and Kobayashi, were tied together by their first promise and so much more. "Kobayashi?" Hanasaki's blue eyes opened as he searched desperately, with an unsettling panic within his core until he could find him. "Where are you?" he cried out, glancing all across the sky and past every bit of debris.

He breathed again, he finally came to life, as he saw Kobayashi a good distance away. Kobayashi was still present across from him. And he wouldn't let him go again. Not alone, no Hanasaki couldn't allow that again. He wanted his last moments beside….

His heart was racing like never before. "Kobayashi!" he exclaimed with tears already threatening to brim. He curved and pumped his arms and legs with every ounce of strength to glide his way closer to Kobayashi, and finally seal the distance. To finally break open the damn window to his own heart he kept locked away from the immortal boy.

Hanasaki's lips curved seeing the slender grey-white haired teenager falling along the way, almost lifeless as he seemed to sink deeper. Kobayashi's body crashed into a large metal piece of falling debris, and it slowed his movements enough for Hanasaki to brush just close enough to get within aim to him.

"Kobayashi," Hanasaki promised with an air of sincerity that scared even himself. This feeling was far more than he ever expected chasing a boy whose existence alone proved miracles could exist. "I'll get to you," Hanasaki called out, his lips pressed together and he extended his wrist forward. No matter what the circumstances, they would be together.

The younger of the two, winced in pain. Slowly opening his eyes, Kobayashi he held onto his arm desperately, before looking forward, and suddenly the physical pain was superseded by a flustered boy detective.

Red eyes met blue, as Hanasaki desperately reached forward, needing to grasp at the other's hand, and to be with him. If this was his last moment, so be it, but it was going to be beside Kobayashi. Nothing else mattered.

"Koba, I'm Coming", Hanasaki looked forward extending his arm further forward, closing as much distance as he could as he held out the watch shaped electronic screen and took aim of Kobayashi within the center. A thin line and hook shot forward right where the center of the screen showed. And a hook slid it's way just past Kobayashi's body. Kobayashi, glanced at the string before quickly grasping it on hand like a lifeline. Ironic it seemed, as before he would want nothing to do with such a concept, before Hanasaki that was. The younger boy found his body moving ahead of his thoughts and he was already moving forward.

The rapid current was becoming too strong and quickly moving to overpower each individual that dared to stand against it. It was now or never. Kobayashi desperately moved forward, and made his way to the brunette, pulling himself as swiftly and with every bit of strength to live long enough to _touch_ Hanasaki again. Hanasaki in turn took the black string between them and tugged it forward. He pulled Kobayashi closer and moved towards him. He needed to be there with him, there were no doubts in his mind. He needed him.

With inches of space between them, and the air threatening to tear them apart, he took the chance. The brunette grasped for Kobayashi's hand, and at that moment he felt his own hand equally embraced, and held tightly. They held each other and stayed connected through that one point of contact. No matter how harsh the current around them became, they remained bound with hands holding on to each other until their last second of life. The teenage boy's arms and legs were tossed out further, until both of their bodies were dancing around each other. They held together in the center, with hands clasped as their bodies were on opposite ends of a pendulum. They they were moving around each other, circling.

" _Kobayashi, I'm sorry_ …" Hanasaki confessed, his eyes were glistening with several orbs of bright white light, that threatened to drown out his pupils. His lips remained in a frown, and they were frantic for movement and trembling. He had to be honest here, and his heart was breaking at the admittance of truth. " _I just couldn't kill you,"_ And he doubted he ever could, whether it was a kindness, his weakness or both, this was his truth. _I only wanted to save you._

Kobayashi's red eyes shivered before he squeezed Hanasaki's hand tightly within his own. Red eyes glistened and softened, holding _only Kensuke_ in their gaze, and his lips formed a smile. He held desperately to Hanasaki. _"At least this way…"_

They were falling further and harder, in with each other and into the earth. They themselves, and their physical existence could very well be ending right here and now. Hanasaki held tightly, he wouldn't part for an eternity of life if it meant being beside someone else. " _We'll die together_ ," Kensuke professed, it was the only way he could keep his promise, just like this. _Together_ , as they had always been bound.

"I see, I _was_ right all along," the silver haired boy smiled, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head. "I _can_ die...with you," Kobayashi confessed, with a tone lost like in a dream-like state. as his lips curle. He held tightly to his remaining piece of hope, and eased into feeling the of being touched, being needed. " _Hanasaki_ , thank you for everything…" Kobayashi spoke with sincere and freeing tone. This would be it. Had there been a physical possibility Hanasaki would have kissed him right then. And if they made another miracle happen, well then- he'd make up for it.

He would kiss them both senseless and made a complete and utter fool of himself over and over for Kobayashi. If fate and their physical mortality not been such a huge part in all of this. They were within seconds of impact, crashing harshly against the water below. It seemed this would be their end. He couldn't hide this forever, and let out one more selfish phrase. Hanasaki licked his lips, and he wasn't sure if Kobayashi even read him right at the time but he mouthed a soft _"I really love you"_ , before breaking out into a tear-stained grin.

Hanasaki confessed with his heart racing beyond belief and tears flooding out as quickly as they dissolved, out into the sky. His timing as terrible as ever it seems, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face.

Kobayashi found no words to respond to, although he felt it all the same and responded in kind to the words, feelings and everything Hanasaki. With a gust of a wind like projection protecting and surrounding not only himself but Hanasaki as well, the heavy impact was broken quickly. The shield around them both broke as they were forced to part on opposite ends of the sea below them. Fate played its hands, and it seems Kobayashi's power agreed their meeting was fate. They would be together...for this time and the next eternity. The wind broke their fall and crashing against the ocean, the two were saved, albeit roughly.

And despite their brief separation they were saved, as Hanasaki swiftly found his way back to the surface of the water. He had never propelled himself faster than he had just then. He was panting and his heart was running a marathon but he couldn't stop moving. He caught sight of a blur of white, and his body moved forward. He swiftly swam over, arms first and made his way over to the white haired male.

Tears were still staining his eyes and they seemed to rival the depth and tone of the sea around them. Kobayashi's eyes widened as he felt slender fingers brushing behind his neck.

Hanasaki grasped at the back of his head, and crashed his lips onto Kobayashi.

The brunette closed his eyes and held them there not daring to allow Kobayashi another word out of his lips, until they were thoroughly claimed. Not until he fully proclaimed and showed Kobayashi every ounce of love and emotions he held for him over the many months they've known each. He kissed him desperate, messily and entirely roughly. There was no experience or finesse, but there was emotion, and he smiled as he felt Kobayashi's lips moving against his own. The brunete cried all the way into the kiss.

Kobayashi rested a hand upon the brunette's cheek that only drove him deeper. Hanasaki licked his own tongue out and tasted, finally tasted Kobayashi's lips against his own. He was thrilled to hear a small mewl from Kobayashi, but Hanasaki knew he was far noisier. He couldn't hold back his sounds or emotions in the slightest. He was shattering before Kobayashi and he groaned feeling a soft _Kensuke,_ reverberating over his lips. Hanasaki had to question his own sanity as he felt Kobayashi deepening the kiss and clumsily clanking their teeth together in an attempt to lick the older teen's bottom lip. Kensuke couldn't care less, he laughed and allowed their tongues and lips to move and meld together. Hanasaki darted his own tongue into Kobayashi's mouth and explored every inch of his love. It was incredible, Hanasaki buried his hands deeper into Kobayashi's soft hair. It was so incredibly soft, and he was so so warm. _I knew you were._ Hanasaki smiled and slowly parted. Tears were still streaming from soft blue eyes, and he nuzzled against the hand by his cheek, breaking the kiss for just a second.

"What is it?", Kobayashi asked concerned. He blinked with owlish wide eyes and a bit of a pout Hanasaki had to kiss away once more.

Completely lost in the sensations, they were breaking only for the needed air and strength to return. "Let's go home," Hanasaki breathed the words just a few centimeters away from Kobayashi's reddened lips. _Together_.

* * *

From somewhere upon a top floor of building, illuminated by the moonlight. There sat two older adults across from one another. The long haired brunette sat with one leg bent and his back flat against the wall, he leaned his head back, breathing out contently.

"He'll be fine without me," Akechi explained and admitted to the more slender man standing and leering over him. Akechi grinned, lighting a cigarette and sitting beside the lilac haired male.

"When kids think for themselves things tend to work out better for them," He then paused and kept . It was the same with us." Akechi began looking up and finally at the unguarded and unmasked man before us. " _Thank_ you," Akechi spoke with a softened smile, before his brown eyes engaged with a soft shade of yellow. He peered up at the purple-grey haired male, no longer hiding behind a mask.

20 faces looked as though he were about to break, with those bright yellow eyes seeming to threaten and burst with tears. His lips pressed together and his hands clenched tightly to his sides. His lips, and the vessels for his own _gift_ were parted and unable to function to form a simple retort.

 _Thank you._ "For keeping your promise all these years. For all of those thrills, You always managed to surprise me…" Akechi supplied, and leaned forward, taking in every inch of the man that had wreaked so much havoc and yet saved him in his own unique way. Akechi spoke out the words that left the other speechless, unable to form a taunting face or hide anything. 20 faces felt vulnerable, and it felt as though all the walls had broken down. He had come back. "I won't run away anymore" Akechi _promised_.

And 20 faces eyes brimmed with unshed tears, as his lips pursed and chest tightened with an impossible feeling.

"You can make a better face than that," Akechi called out to him so lightheartedly, "You have 20 of them right?" he smirked at the comment, as his eyes lightened and he leaned forward from where he sat.

Akechi had found himself upon a large piece of debris pack there and he held on tightly to 20 faces. He couldn't let him die, Hanasaki had been right all along.

Akechi came back.

Because despite everything they've been through together as a team and as a family. It wasn't strong enough. Not enough to change that part of him. The part of Akechi that was in love with Twenty Faces. More than any of the numerous women or slender men he had seen his boss with...Akechi loved him. And there seemed no way of stopping that from happening. As messed up as it was. Beyond everything.

The moonlit beautiful behind the two, and perhaps things had ended there. And they two of them laughed, simply Akechi at first before 20 Faces found himself swiftly pulled along.

"Akechi...isn't this fun?", 20 faces proclaimed with remaining strength. His eyes glistened, and lips were smug as he noticed the other man propping himself up with bent knees before finally rising to his feet.

Yellow eyes shook, and the slender male was caught off guard as a stronger and rougher hand moved to cup under his chin. "Ake-", he stopped feeling, rough lips ravishing his own and easily taking in the fear and exhilaration that came with _his gift._

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Akechi whispered before moving in to kiss those powerful and manipulative lips once again. 20 faces shivered feeling an arm wrap around him, from his waist and behind his back. He was being fully embraced by the man he loved and yearned for so long. Fully kissed for the first time for nothing short of the reasoning of love and need. 20 Faces gave in.

* * *

Inoue smiled proudly watching as his boyfriend gave his graduation speech. For everyone to grow from here and to make it to their own futures. One which was beyond any reason bound together and beside Katsuda.

" _Spring is the season of life renewed, as the cold of the past is replaced with the warmth of the future, we the graduating class, take our first steps into those new lives, guided by wisdom and hope."_

Inoue smiled proudly, catching the glance of the speaker every now and then and assuring him with the light in his eyes, that was caught upon his every word.

Within the months before the graduation ceremony, Inoue had managed to put some weight back into both of his legs with the needed assistance of his crutches. The physical therapy Katsuda recommended was working smoothly and having a certain dedicated lover pampering him after each session he agreed to go to didn't hurt matters either.

The wind was blowing cooly through the trees and Inoue had planned to meet up with the rest of his friends and co-workers after the ceremony.

He was stopped by a nervous frail and feminine voice, "U-um..Inoue," she called to him softly. He turned around curiously and gave the young girl a chance to speak her mind. "C-can I have the second button?" she stumbled over her words, and Inoue closed his eyes. She was earnest he would give her that.

"Right," Inoue started and heard a soft gasping behind him before following up with the usual, "I'll see with Katsuda," Inoue answered, much to his admirers dismay. After all it wasn't uncommon for him to have his admirers. Katsuda would likely laugh this one off again, and joke how 'he was lucky he didn't prefer overly-possessive" guys.

Inoue wasn't exactly talkative about his private life and let alone his preferences for males, but male or female admirer he took little to no notice. Perhaps Katsuda himself was lucky for an oblivious boyfriend.

The young girl sighed, it seems the rumors she had heard around campus were true. She admired Inoue greatly, but it seemed more and more obvious it was a lost cause. It struck the second she noticed neutral green eyes light up and a smile rise to his lips as a certain tall and muscular brunette waved the blue haired male over. "I hope you have a wonderful life, Inoue," she proclaimed, acceptance mulling over her features and a smile of sincerity gracing her lips.

"Same to you," Inoue returned the sentiment, this girl would find her own match sure enough, and her own future. Right now Inoue had somewhere he belonged, and he moved forward, looking at his friends and his boyfriend waiting for him ahead.

* * *

 

Pinned against a flourishing pink tree, completely flushed and ravished, was not exactly how Inoue planned to spend his time post graduation. Then again he couldn't quite bring himself to complain, and he could feel every part of his body reacting, as he was flushed between his boyfriend's overheated body and his own

"I love you," Katsuda brushed the words against Inoue's own lips as his hands rummaged for and slid off the dark blue jacket from his boyfriend's shoulders. Inoue's current crutches had been propped alongside the trunk of the tree. His balance remained almost solely in Katsuda's arms, and while he indulged himself in the affection from his lover, he couldn't help but find the position rather embarrassing. Inoue was flushed, a larger chest flushed against his, lips being thoroughly loved and claimed and a larger leg was bent and finding it's way in between his own. The larger brunette's hands were grasping and caressing every inch down Inoue's sides and hips.

To make matters more embarrassing. His childhood friend seemed to have developed an interest in lifting him, especially since their fated reunion, at the boy's detective club. He could just hear Hanasaki's gloating tone of how he was _technically_ , the one who brought them together again. Amused thoughts like that were of the only things that kept him from combusting on the spot especially as he felt one of Katsuda's hands dragging their way down to his hips as the other hand strayed, and fingers curled down the fabric of his own jacket.

Katsuda peppered soft kisses all along Inoue's cheeks and jawline, as he murmured how _cute_ and _beautiful_ his boyfriend looked just now. Inoue flushed greatly letting out an unintended mewling sound as he involuntarily brushed his hips against his boyfriend.

With a soft tug and the sound of a rip, the spiky brunette took a small sparkling trinket in his hand and grasped for Inoue's hand. Katsuda grasped Inoue's paler and smaller hand before gently guiding his fingers back and placing said object into his hand. Inoue nudged the larger and amorous male off of him enough to gaze at the object in his hand.

Inoue shook his head, sighing as he cocked an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "Of course you would."

Katsuda grinned at him, as he had when they were just children, so earnest and flushed like he had been running for miles to see him. And he would do just that, anytime, anyday, if Inoue said the word. "It's for you," he supplied, and guided Inoue's hand towards the dip in his shirt pocket, "And _only you_ ," his tone came out much more serious and deepened enough to make his boyfriend visually swallow.

The blue haired male could only peer up at his affectionate lover, and the gap between the first and third shining button on the broader male's blue coat. _If it means so much to him…._ Inoue tilted his head to allow kisses to be pressed all along his neck. He easily twisted and turned the small golden button off and held it to his lover. " _Here_ ," Inoue smiled, flushed but amused, "But you don't need this to know I'm already yours", he finished and the words seemed to light a fire within his boyfriend, who swiftly grasped Inoue's hand and embraced their lips once again. He took the hand that held the symbolic item and brought them both to his lips before carefully guiding Inoue to place the object into the pocket of his undershirt.

" _My Ryo_ ," Katsuda whispered roughly and huskily into the flushed male's ear. His hands made their way under Inoue's hips and lifted him completely. Inoue had to wrap his legs around Katsuda to keep some semblance of balance. _"I need to spend my future with you. Better yet forever",_ the taller male murmured the words against the blue haired male's nape, with a kiss sealing and breaking apart every other word. Katsuda pressed further into him, holding Inoue's

He was certain Katsuda enjoyed doing this. That was if his lover's the hardening need pressing against his thigh was anything to go by. Inoue breathed out slowly, with soft puffs of breath reaching and tickling against the brown strands of hair on his love's neck. Inoue continued chuckling as he felt his lover shivering against him.

"Katsuda," he sighed out contently, brushing a hand through messy locks of brown hair, "What are you saying? Of course it goes without saying. I'll be with you every step of the way." Inoue spoke so matter-of-factly with a bold tone that shook the larger male to the core, "I'm heading the Akechi investigation firm, so don't you dare give up on your dream. Katsu, I know you'll be an excellent police offic-" Inoue started only to lose his breath feeling his lover press further into him, wrapping his arms tighter around Inoue's hips and core, while breathing against his lips. "I love you, Ryo."

Inoue smiled into the chaste yet endearing kiss that made their eyes flutter closed and lose each other in the mere moments they stayed pressed together and terribly gone on each other. The two panted, and Inoue pressed his temple against Katsuda. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Epilogue_.

Inoue sat with pride, as he leaned back into the large black sueded chair behind him with a smile on his face. Contentment shined like a white orb glistening through his green irises, and he smiled, upon hearing the ring from the phone at his desk. He smiled upon looking through his own personal cell phone, and saw the words _"Masaharu Katsuda"_ several times alongside many missed calls and saved voicemails. He answered the phone to the Akechi investigation firm office, and hearing a cheerful and familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Well, we've got this one under wraps~" Kensuke Hanasaki chimed out, twiddling

"Alright Koba, another job well done," Hanasaki cheered as he smiled with blue eyes beaming at his object of affection. He waved his finger before the silver haired boy across from him, whose eyes dilated as he saw the brunette inching closer with a toothy grin and closed blue eyes. "And that makes a full day of complete tasks with no major distractions," Kensuke noted so matter-of-factly, to Kobayashi, that it caused the younger immortal boy to scoff at him, before rolling his red eyes.

"So," Hanasaki smirked, as he walked closer leading the younger male backwards until his back against the nearest flat surface. Kobayashi's heels clicked against the trunk of a fruitful tree, and blinked rapidly. He breathed out slowly, as he felt a recently familiar _touch_ of a palm holding the side of his face and slowly sliding it off to press against the flat surface next to him.

The brunette cheerfully leaned in closer now extending both of his arms to either side of the slender boy's head, as though pinning him there. "Have I earned a kiss?", Hanasaki asked cheekily, licking his lips at the very question and already closing his eyes in anticipation. His lips were puckered out towards Kobayashi as one blue eye peered out to see his boyfriend's expression. Kobayashi's lips were in a pout as his tinted cheeks were puffed out, "We haven't even gone through the details with Inoue." Kobayashi reminded him sternly.

"Come ooooon," The brunette groaned and immediately dropped his head down to his chest, and Kobayashi smiled softly at the scene. He was tempted to brush the messy strands of brown falling in front of Hanasaki's eyes. "Don't hide them," Kobayashi murmured and settled for resting his index finger before the brunette's temple.

"Huh?" The blue eyed detective immediately looked up and there was a glossy sparkle in them as he felt the slender finger trailing its way down his cheek.

"Your eyes. I like looking at them," Kobayashi added so plainly and simply it, caused the other detective to burst out laughing.

"There you go saying something cute again," Hanasaki complained, as his hands twitched, at the side of Kobayashi's head, before finally settling into the way too soft looking hair. He pressed his lips together while absently brushing through soft cloud like hair.

"I'm not cute," Kobayashi countered but to little avail. Hanasaki was far too cheerful and smitten.

"Right," Hanasaki tilted his head to the side and grinned, before adding "And I'm not gay or into immortal guys,"

"How many immortals have you known?" Kobayashi spoke up all of a sudden, swatting the brunettes wandering hands away as he leaned up forward.

Hanasaki chuckled retracting his hand fully to stifle the laughter, "Just one," Hanasaki's cheeks lit up, as he tilted forward again, and pressed his lips against the shell of the younger male's ear, "And the only one that matters," Hanasaki leaned back to admire the slightest tint of pink on his love's cheeks.

"You're hopeless," Kobayashi told him but he didn't push to move the other away.

"Maybe," Hanasaki brushed another strand of white hair behind away from Kobayashi's pale skin. "For you," he finished, and Kobayashi rolled his eyes, upon hearing that.

Hanasaki's pupils grew larger at he took notice of the softened smile, and the feel of Kobayashi holding on to his hand. "We need to head back."

"Yeah," Hanasaki smiled, although his eyes seemed to sway with reluctance and swirl with a 1,000 other emotions far out of his control. "Let's go," he clasped his hand within the paler boy's and his eyes lit up, upon seeing their fingers braid together.

Kobayashi's eyebrows scrunched before following the boy's lead. "That was certainly quick,"

Hanasaki scratched at the side of his cheek, walking towards a more secluded sidewalk and roundabout method back to work. "Well, I can't kiss you until the cases are officially closed right. So we need to head back first."

"So that's why…?" Kobayashi asked timidly, flushing a bit at the insinuation, and still overwhelmed by their touching. It sent a flare from his hand right towards his core.

"Yep," Hanasaki explained holding tightly to his shy boyfriend's hand. They remained in silence. Walking briskly and making lingering eye contact every once in awhile until Kobayashi broke it. "Hanasaki-no" he shook his head, "Kensuke,"

The brunette caught his breath at the use of his first name. "Yeah Koba?" Oh. He scratched at his reddened cheek, "I guess I should mean, Yoshio, I need to work on that,"

"You're pretty persistent," Kobayashi told him, finding the image of their linked hands more interesting than any fluttering smile that he could look up at. "You know that?"

"I guess you could say that," Hanasaki explained tapping his free hand under his chin, "That might be true but also…" he trailed off now completely red from head to toe, he stopped in his tracks turning, so he was face first before Kobayashi.

"Also?" Kobayashi prompted.

" _I'm in love with you,"_ Hanasaki confessed in earnest and grasped Kobayashi's other hand within his own linking them together and slowly bringing the joined hands up to his lips. His blue eyes were brimming with tears and threatening to drown and overflow. "Sorry Koba, I just had to say it...there's no pressure to say it back either too, I just had to say-mnnn" the brunette started, before being swarmed with an overwhelming warmth.

Hanasaki missed the quick movement of Kobayashi's hands behind his neck as he leaned up and rocked onto his tiptoes before sealing his lips tightly over the brunette. The kiss was chaste, simple and entirely perfect. The wind blew beautifully around them and the new signs of an upcoming spring were upon them once more. Hanasaki's eyes had barely fluttered closed before he felt hushed words in a breath against his lips.

" _Idiot_ , I also…" Kobyashi paused, before his lips curved wildly and he shivered at their proximity. Hanasaki's arms had snaked their way around his waist and he could feel the stammering heartbeat. _"I love you too,_ but that should have been obvious," the younger boy trailed on, flushed bright pink before falling back from his toes to the heels of his feet and pulling Hanasaki lower for another kiss. "So don't you dare leave me. I'm surviving here because of you...with you. You have to promise you'll do the same,"

Hanasaki eyes were half lidded and brimming with more tears, but he couldn't find a reason worth holding back. He stopped to scoop up Kobayashi with a hands grasping the slender boy's waist. The brunette laughed as he held the younger boy's body up into the air and spun them both around full circle.

"What was that for?" Kobayashi asked, but he found himself unlikely to hear the answer coherently as Hanasaki repeated the mind-numbing action followed by a light press of their lips together.

"You just made me really happy," Hanasaki beamed at him, brightly sincerely and with tears overflowing before he kissed Kobayashi tightly and desperately. _I promise._

* * *

"Ah, alright that's the last of them," Hanasaki called out into the room, plopping down a large cardboard box amongst the piles of them in the empty room. He stretched both of his arms before his head as he exclaimed, "I can't believe how tiring that was!"

"I can't either," the dry voice of Otomo called out quickly carrying several of the same boxes Hanasaki brought into the room, followed by the violet haired teenager. "Considering you've hardly helped at all with their move." the long sandy haired male turned his gaze elsewhere to two tall male figures who just placed down their own piles of boxes. They were whispering amongst themselves, with their lips very close together. The long haired male held the side of his head as he cleared his throat, "Alright _lovebirds_ , if we're done here I'm gonna be heading out for the day,"

Inoue was the first to recover, face flushed from their innocent 'talking' as he bowed his head before his longer haired friend. "Right, thank you, Otomo. Your help has been much appreciated"

The larger male beside them remained just as flushed before returning with a soft, "Thank you" of his own. Otomo turned on his heel and waved his hand behind him as he walked on by.

"Aww, to think I'd finally get to see the day where our Inoue is blushing~" Noro was smiling mischievously at the pair, her efforts of leaving her space to see the newest couple off on their voyage was certainly nice, but moving-in wise she contributed about as much as Hanasaki.

The young violet haired male chimed in with a flustered and innocent, "You know we shouldn't be teasing them. A-and I think it's really sweet...Inoue, I'm happy for you both." Yamane spoke out twiddling his fingers around each other before finally finding the strength to glance up at the pair.

"Well, thank you, Yamane. It's good to hear someone who can show some respect. Who knows Hanasaki, I may be handing your jobs over to Yamane in the near future." Inoue smiled glancing from the violet haired boy and the brunette.

"Aww come on, and after all I've done for you. You have to keep me around," Hanasaki mock-protested as he held his palms closed together and in front of him as though pleading.

"You're being ridiculous," Noro called from across the room, shaking her head, "Maybe if you spent half as much time concentrating on your job as you did obsessing over _Koba_ , we'd be through this month's cases already,"

"Yeah, yeah. You're one to talk Noro, I seem to recall someone prioritizing a VR game release ,over getting the company data we needed," Hanasaki countered walking towards the pink haired girl and waving his finger in front of her. She stuck out her tongue childishly. "It was limited edition and plus I had several hours to get the job done before the deadline!"

Inoue held onto his forehead and groaned, earning a sympathetic pat on his shoulder from Katsuda. "I swear I'm running a daycare," Inoue groaned out, his green eyes peered forward seeing Kobayashi enter the room with a handful of their "moving day" refreshments.

"Kobayashi, please talk some sense into these two," he spoke with a light hearted plea rolled his eyes at the scene. The red eyed male looked at Inoue with some sympathy, and a mouth full of sugary treats answered. "Mmm, can't. Noro will get her work done. But this one," and he walked closer gesturing to the brunette with his hand, "Might just be a lost cause," Kobayashi teased out, but with a private smile on his lips as he reached and held tightly to the pouting brunette.

Kobayashi closed his eyes indulging in the new warmth of Hanasaki's hand against his own and the new path before them as they moved on to survive.

And it seemed that with the time that passed between them, they could only be more drawn towards each other, and they were moved closer.

Hanasaki's blue eyes glistened as he looked towards the silver haired boy beside him. _Thank you Kobayashi. You've saved me too._

_End_

* * *

_If you're in need of more Trickster BL feel free to check out my AMV here:[AMV](https://youtu.be/v7lHFpGNIYc)_


End file.
